Love, Lies and a Sprinkle of Secrets
by J.C Ash
Summary: Abigail comes back after two years training with her dad in New Zealand and is different. But the only thing is that hasn't changed is that she still loves Jace but is Jace falling for a certain Red Head? Summary sucks but Please Read! "Sequel to Love A"
1. She's Back?

I don't believe it" a kid that looked like Simon said stubbornly as a girl with fiery hair, tried desperately to hail a cab. Street cleaners had come down Orchard, and the street was glossed in black with oily water.

"I know" She agreed "You'd think there would be _some_ cabs. Where is everyone going at midnight on a Sunday?" She turned back to him shrugging. "You think we'd have better luck on Huston?"

"Not the cabs" The boy said "You-I don't believe you. I don't believe those guys with knives just disappeared."

The girl sighed. "Maybe there weren't any guys with knives, Simon. Maybe I just imagined it all"

"_Simon I knew it_" I shouted in my head.

"No way." Simon raised his hand over his head, but the oncoming taxi whizzed by him, spraying dirty water. I laughed mentally. "I saw your face when I came into the storage room. You looked seriously freaked out, like you saw a ghost."

"It was just a mistake" The girl said wearily.

"Well it was a one embarrassing mistake" Simon glanced back at the club, where a thin line snaked out the door and halfway down the block "I doubt they'll ever let us back in'

"Why do you care you hate Pandemonium" The girl raised her hand to the oncoming taxi, it came to a screeching stop.

"Finally we get lucky" They both got in and the girl slammed the door shut. The taxi driver started the car and took off into the night

I watched it till it rounded the corner till I got out of my hiding spot then I went back inside smoke entered your nose and making the room foggy. Lights bouncing everywhere colors like, yellow, red, blue, green, and other. Music roared in your ears and the club shook. I walked up to the bar and got water. I chugged it down then decided to dance. A guy around my age with black hair and crystal blue eyes was sitting in the corner. I walked up to him and we danced a little before his date got here. Then I saw a demon slip in a room with a girl. My senses went up and I snaked my way to the back my thin body carrying me easily sliding past in with the dancers. My long now silver hair flowing behind me. I almost got there when I got bumped into and toppled over. I looked up and met eyes with a girl with long sleek black hair.

_Shoot Isabelle._

"Oh I'm so sorry, are you oka- _Abigail?" _Isabelle shook her head and looked down at me.

"Umm no my names Mary, sorry umm I have to go" I quickly rushed past her and went into the back room.

The demon was close to the girl and kissing her neck. The demon opened its mouth when it was about to bite her.

"Stop right there" I yelled my blue contacts catching the light and flashing across. The demon looked up and pushed the girl aside. He smiled at me and glided my way. I pulled out my sword and it glowed blue.

"You are not like other ssssshadow hunterssss" He hissed.

"Hmm your right, I'm stronger, powerful, and I had my dad, the best shadow hunter in the world trained me" I smiled. The demon slid forward and lunged at me. I took a step forward and slit is arm. I pushed him on the ground at pinned him under me.

"What do you know" I clenched my teeth.

"Please don't kill me I know where Valentine is he's not dead I swear" the demon's eyes full of panic.

"Valentine" I gasp and pain came to my chest. I got knocked off the demon and held my chest the burning sensation never sizing. I yelled out in pain and my sword stopped glowing.

"Jace I swear she was here I saw here come in here"

"Izzy you are imaging things _she is gone_" Jace's beautiful voice came through.

"More shadow hunters" The demon hissed.

Izzy came into view and she gasped. I turned on my stomach and reached for my sword still holding my chest. The burning came back and I hissed and clutched my chest tighter. Izzy lashed at the demon with her whip and it disappeared.

"Oh my Angel I told you it was her"

"Izzy, it's not her, Abigail has _brown _hair" He kneeled down by me and flipped me over. "Are you okay" he asked. I gulped and pushed the tears back.

"I am fine" I growled. I grabbed my sword and clutched my chest tighter. I stood up and swayed. Jace put a hand on my waist and I pushed it back "IM FINE" I snapped. I took a step forward before I collapsed in Jace's arms.

**A/N: Okay so I wanted to thank all my reviewers in Love A. I just wanted to say at the beginning with the dialog with Simon and Clary, which was written by Cassandra Clare with add-ons by me. I hope you guys like the first chapter I will have the second one up soon to.**


	2. Im Haunted

When I woke up nobody was in the room. I saw a note lying by my side.

_Dear Abigail,_

_Yes, I know it's you. You're under a spell aren't you? At midnight your hair turned back to brown. Don't worry I won't tell Jace or Max or anybody but please do that Jace misses you like crazy. Anyways your clothes are in the bathroom, they had some demon blood on it and a strange blue sparkles on it anyways don't worry I washed it .Oh and it was Jace who took your clothes off….. JOKE. Anyways come down to my room or the kitchen when you're done cleaning up._

_~Izzy_

I sighed and looked down at my body. I blushed at my body she wasn't lying I had no clothes. My tattoo glowing brightly on my shoulder. Then I looked down at my hair. _Silver typical._ I remember when father told me about me hair.

_**Flashback:**_

"_Abigail, as a shadow hunter I have a requested mission, but you have to go undercover; your name is Mary Mongretion. I will take you to see a wizard to change your hair color for a while, and here" He handed me blue colored contacts_

"_Yes Father" I bowed and left the room._

Ever since then I have silver hair and blue eyes. The only kink is that at midnight to one my hair turns back to normal. I wrapped the sheet around me and headed to the bathroom. Fresh lemon scent filled the air. I stepped into the shower and turned on the warm water.

After I showered I put on my clothes and headed down the hall. Then I heard voices.

"Jace go bring that girl back to me I wish to see her"

"Right away, Hodge"

"_What girl" _I whispered.

Jace came out of the hall and stopped short once he saw me "Were you listening"

"Umm no. sorry Izzy said to go find her in her room, sorry" I blushed and looked down.

"Down the hall to the right" He said then left.

I sighed and walked down the hall singing my favorite song that I could relate to.

_You and I walk a fragile line  
I have known it all this time  
But, I never thought I'd live to see it break  
It's getting dark and its all too quiet  
And I can't trust anything now  
And it's coming over you like it's all a big mistake_

_Oh, holding my breath  
Won't lose you again  
Something's made your eyes go cold_

I let the tears fall down my face as I walked and remembered my father's mission and knowing now what he meant. "You are to protect that girl, Abigail no matter what." He told me

_Come on, come on  
Don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Something's gone terribly wrong  
You're all I wanted___

Come on, come on  
Don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Can't breathe whenever you're gone  
Can't turn back now  
I'm haunted

I am haunted. Haunted about memories about you Jace and you don't even know.

_Stood there and watched you walk away  
From everything we had  
But, I still mean every word I say to you  
He will try to take away my pain  
And he just might make me smile  
But, the whole time I'm wishing he was you instead_

Oh, holding my breath  
Won't see you again  
Something keeps me holding on to nothing

__

Come on, come on  
Don't leave me like this

Don't leave me like this Jace please don't.

_I thought I had you figured out  
Something's gone terribly wrong  
You're all I wanted___

Come on, come on  
Don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Can't breathe whenever you're gone  
Can't turn back now  
I'm haunted

I stopped short in my song and knocked on the door. Hushed voices stopped from the other side and a older boy opened the door. _Alec._

"Uh, sorry, is this um Izzy's room" he looked at me and his eyes widened as if seeing a ghost, he then shook his head and moved aside. Izzy stood behind him.

"Hi, A- I mean um I don't know your name" she studdered.

"Mary Mongretion" I stood still.

"Alec please leave us alone" He started to move past me when he stopped when he was by my side. I froze as he whispered one word "_Abigail"_ I looked up to him but he was already gone.

"Izzy"

"Mary, or should I say Abigail"

"You caught me" I sighed and plopped down on the bed.

"Explain" She sighed

"Ok so, while I was in New Zealand, I found out that my dad was a shadow hunter and that you guys were. Why didn't you tell me I don't know? Anyways he taught me well then he told me I had to find a girl, I have her picture, but that's confidential. So I am here for the girl to protect, Please Izzy you can't tell Jace, he probably has a girlfriend and doesn't need another burden" I sighed and took a breath.

"Oh Abigail, Jace is miserable without you, but that doesn't explain the hair and eyes" Izzy stated

"My dad wanted me to go undercover" I shrugged.

"One more question, why were you in pain today, um I searched for wounds but you had none" She whispered.

"My father's uncle cursed me, he said I had to obey him and when I hear his name I get a shock like I have a bond with him or something"

"What's your uncle's name?"

"Val-"

"IZZY HELP" Jace yelled from front door. Izzy and I rushed out and saw Jace holding a girl covered in demon blood. I looked down at the picture my father had given me. _Clary Fray, the girl I am supposed to protect._

"Oh my gosh" I ran to his side and snatched the girl from his hands. "Clary can you hear me" I yelled.

"How do-" I cut Jace off by shushing him. I took her to the infirmary and put her on the bed. I took off her clothes and handed them to Jace and shooed him away. I then cleaned her wounds and patched her up.

"How did you do that young lady" An elderly man walked in with Jace.

"My dad taught me sir" I leaned heavily on the wall.

"You better get some rest" Izzy helped me to my room. I lay down in the dark with Izzy sitting at the end of my bed.

"Who is your uncle?"

"Valentine" I gasped as the sharp pain came back and my tattoo glowed.

"Abigail!" Izzy yelled jumping to my side.

"I'm fine" I coughed out. "Go please" She hesitated but left anyways. I heard hushed voice outside the door. I let out tears and fell into a deep sleep.

**A/N: Okay so this chapter is a little confusing but hopefully things will make more sense later on. Hope you like it and please! REVIEW. You know that little blue button down there. :) pwetty pwease.**


	3. Enchanted

"Abigail, Abigail, WAKE UP!" I gasped and shot up hitting heads with Izzy.

"Oh, God, Izzy what" I said holding my head.

She burst out laughing "Clary woke up" She clutched her head. I jumped out of bed and went to the infirmary.

Clary walked out of the bathroom wearing Izzy's clothes. I burst out laughing.

"It's all she had" Clary grumbled. "And look what you're wearing" I looked down at my pajamas that I hadn't even changed. I had a bright blue tank top that hugged my body and showed my tattoo. On the bottom I had on a short black fabric shorts.

"I just wanted to see you Clary" I said innocently. We bursted out laughing.

"How do you know my name, and what is your name" Clary asked.

"Jace told us, and I'm Mary Mongretion, nice to officially meet you" I smiled. She smiled back and we walked down to the kitchen but stopped short once we heard a piano being played. Turning the corner, we came to a doorway. Peering in we both gasped.

Jace was seated at the Piano his slender fingers moving across it as if it was water.

"You can come out now" Jace said not missing a note. I squeaked and pushed Clary through the door and ran down to Izzy's room.

I breathed out a sigh of relive and walked through the door.

"Izzy you here" I asked.

"In here" She called through the bathroom door.

"Hey"

"Hey A" She said taking out a curl.

"What you dressed up for" I asked

"Going to Magnus's party" She laughed.

"Oh can I go, I haven't seen Magnus in along time" I gave her the puppy dog face "I will let you dress me up"

"Deal!" She shouted. I rolled my eyes as she got to work. She straightened my hair and it flowed down to my back. She put a light pink lip stick on me and a light blue eye shadow. Then she put me in a black and bright blue lace dress that reached my knees. Next she finished curling her hair and put on a purple dress that showed all of her curves and 3 inch shoes. She put on a light red lipstick and purple eye shadow.

"I will go get Clary" I said "Oh and get ready I will hold her down and you put the make-up on" I laughed and walked to Clary's new room. I raised my fist to knock on the door, but I stopped short.

"Clary, please just have some fun for once" Jace begged.

"I am not going with the likes of you" She snapped.

"What if you go with Izzy and me" I said stepping into the room. Clary looked up surprised and smiled softly.

"I would love to go with you guys" Clary linked arms with me and stomped out of the room. Once we got out of the door I burst out laughing.

"Did you _see_ Jace's face" I giggled. Clary pouted but kept on walking to Izzy's room.

"Hey, do you know anybody named Valentine; I heard Hodge and Jace talking about that in the library"

"Um yeah" I said sadly.

_Flashback:_

_"Abigail, get away, GO, QUICK, he's coming" My father shouted at me._

_"Who's coming daddy" I asked starting to panic. I have never seen my dad so panicked._

_"Valentine!" My father shouted before a dagger pierced his heart. "Go, please... Quick"_

_"DADDY" I shouted "Please wake up" I held him in my lap._

_"Aww isn't this sweet my niece crying over her dead father"_

_"VALENTINE!" I yelled. I lunched at my father's sword and pointed it at him._

_"You think you can beat me with nearly a sword. Drake, you know what to do" I felt a stabbing pain on my shoulders and I saw a boy my age stabbing me with a needle with a bright blue liquid. "When you wake up you will be different and more powerful" Valentine laughed and left the room. I saw a bright blue light and collapsed on the hard ground. Drake picked me up and followed Valentine._

"Mary, you there" Clary waved a hand in front of me "you zoned out there"

"Oh sorry" I wiped my eyes and we entered Izzy's room. Izzy was waiting and we both pulled Clary on a chair and started her make-up. When she was finished Clary had wavy hair and green dress that flowed down to her knees. Her face held very little makeup and her ballet flats completed the look.

"Wow you guys look great" Alec said. "Now let's go" Jace stood speechless and hooked arms with Clary. A pain of loneliness pinched at my heart so I linked arms with Izzy and we walked to the car.

**At Magnus's house**

"Can I talk to you, Mary" Jace asked holding out his hand.

"M-me, um sure" I took his hand and we danced softly to the music.

_Here I was again tonight forcing laughter, faking smiles_  
_Same old tired, lonely place  
Walls of insincerity  
Shifiting eyes and vancancy vanished when I saw your face  
All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you_

"How do you know about Clary" He asked.

I sighed "I let's just say I am her protector or something like that"

_Your eyes whispered "have we met?"  
Across the room your silhouette starts to make it's way to me  
The playful conversation starts  
Counter all your quick remarks like passing notes in secrecy  
And it was enchanting to meet you  
All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you_

This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you

_"_You just seem like somebody I used to know but yet you are different than her" He sighed.

"Can you describe her" I sucked in a breath. This could be it.

__

The lingering question kept me up  
2am, who do you love?  
I wonder till I'm wide awake  
Now I'm pacing back and forth, wishing you were at my door  
I'd open up and you would say,  
It was enchanted to meet you  
All I know is I was enchanted to meet you

This night is sparkling, don't you let it go

"Well, she had the most soft hair; it was a brown with some red and blonde in it. She had brown eyes and they seemed to sparkle every time I saw her"

"So what was her personality" I asked trying to hide my smile.

"She was intelligent, beautiful, kind, caring and I loved how sometimes she took things to the extreme" He laughed softly.

_I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
This night is flawless, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you_

This is me praying that this was the very first page  
Not where the story line ends  
My thoughts will echo your name until I see you again  
These are the words I held back as I was leaving too soon  
I was enchanted to meet you  
Please don't be in love with someone else  
Please don't have somebody waiting on you  
Please don't be in love with someone else  
Please don't have somebody waiting on you

"what happened to her" I asked.

"She- well she had to leave with her dad" He sighed

"Did she every try to contact you" I touched his cheek.

"Not that I know of" He chuckled "I miss her like crazy, but I think I am falling for Clary, maybe I will get over her"

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
This night is flawless, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you_

"Um- I have to go" I got out of his arms "I will see you around" I turned and ran to the nearest bedroom. I let the tears fall as the last line of the song played.

_Please don't be in love with someone else  
Please don't have somebody waiting on you_

"If you only knew Jace" I sighed softly.

**A/N: Okay that's chapter 3 anyways it with probably get better as I go along. So I also want to know what you think Valentine did to her. The song I used was: Enchanted by Taylor Swift, good song you should go hear it on you tube. Anyways hope you enjoyed it and PLEASE REVIEW. I will give you a cherry on top or a hug. (Review button down there look) :0**


	4. The World Hates Me

I quickly wiped my eyes and left the room and went looking for Izzy. While I was running down the stairs I tripped on the last stair and fell on the hard ground. I yelped as I bit into my lip and blood came trickling into my mouth.

"Hey, are you ok" Jace asked holding out his hand. Against my will I swallowed the blood and grabbed Jace's hand.

"Thanks" I said wearily. I swayed a bit then shook it off.

"Where is Izzy" I asked bloating my lip with a tissue.

"Um, last I saw she was hanging out with Simon" He replied.

"I'm going back to the institute" I groaned.

"You are going to walk back there, dressed like that" He pointed to my dress and heals.

"Whatever I will get a cab" I said walking out. Jace followed silently, keeping a step away from me.

"What are you doing" I asked as my cell phone let out a shrill ring. I checked the ID and groaned.

"Yes Uncle" I sighed. I saw Jace lean in slightly but kept a distant.

"Now, now, now that is no way to speak to your dear old Uncle, Mary" He snickered and continued "I want to know how your mission is going, and have you found the girl yet"

"Yes Uncle, I um found _it_" I sneaked a peek at Jace who was staring straight forward.

"Good I shall keep checking in, are you continuing your training" He asked.

"I will work on my training in the morning, now goodnight Uncle" I hung up the phone and looked up at the sky. _Why me _I asked God silently.

_Flashback:_

_I woke up to be in a beautiful bedroom with flowers trimming the walls. I looked down and gasped. I was lying in a queen sized bed that had a pure white (and roses embroidered around it) confronter. The canopy hang sill as I looked around taking in the beauty of the room._

"_I see you're awake" Valentine came through the door, Drake following behind silently._

"_What's going on?"_

"_I am trying to simply gain your trust" He snapped his fingers and a maid came through with a plate full of bacons and eggs._

"_You can never gain my trust you killed my father" I yelled at him._

"_Please, understand my dearest Abigail he was trying to ruin your life he was trying to experimenter on you turn your into a demon" Valentine shook his head "Poor man, trying to use his own child like that, don't worry Abigail I won't do anything bad to you, I will train you to become powerful, like your mother, now do you trust, me._

"_Well, it makes sense he was always testing my blood making me drink these weird things, oh I am sorry Uncle how could I turn my back to you" I hugged my Uncle tears forming in my eyes. But I didn't know what lay ahead of me if I trusted him._

_End of flashback:_

"You there Mary" Jace said as he helped me into the cab.

"Oh yeah fine" I said trying not to show the pain as I gripped my tattoo.

Jace shook his head and looked down at his clock.

"Man, it's already 11:59" He laughed as a cab stopped. I froze and looked at the tips of my hair, already turning brown.

"Shoot" I said under my breath.

"What was that?" Jace asked

"Nothing" I screamed as I jumped in the cab and hid myself in the darkness as my hair turned completely brown. Jace shook his head and walked inside. I breathed and gave the destination to the driver and he took off into the night.

**JPOV**

I watched as Mary got in the car hastily and slammed the door shut. I shook my head and silently went back inside. I swore I saw Abigail's face threw the window, but I knew that was impossible. It was just Mary, Mary Mongretion, not Abigail Warner. Still I couldn't shake the feeling of the familiarity I felt around Mary. As if I knew her from somewhere. I often caught myself comparing the two. Abigail was sweet, shy, kind, caring, but had a certain strongest about her. Mary was well, shy, but very strong and independent. They seemed alike but completely different. And then there was Clary. Clary was beautiful, sweet, strong independent, everything I want in a girl. I knew one thing, I love Clary, but do I still Love Abigail. I keep asking myself that question. And what if Abigail returns and I have to pick between them. Hopefully that will never happen because I wouldn't know who to choose.

**APOV**

The taxi driver stopped in front of the old police building and turned to me.

"You sure you want to go in there kid" He asked.

"Oh yea, I am here for the newspaper special report" I lied. I handed him a 10 dollar bill and opened the door. I stepped out of the taxi and water splashed as I hit the pavement. A slow drizzle was starting damping my hair only a little. I quickened my pace and knocked.

"Jordan open up, it's me Abs" I called through the doors. A man maybe in his 30's or 40's opened the door a girl following him. He held a dagger at his side and kept his guard.

"What business do you have here" He asked. I got a little shaken and cleared my throat.

"Um, I am Abigail Warner I just came here to see my brother". I lowered my voice then continued "I know about the werewolf secret." I winked at his and smiled my cute kid smile.

"What's your brother's name" He asked.

"Jordan Warner and my sister's is Luna Warner" I smiled.

"Jordan, his daughter and son are at a funeral they should be back in two days or so.

"Who's um funeral" I asked.

Luke sighed and patted my arm "Girl, your brother is at Luna's funeral, she died giving birth to the twins." He lowered his head "I am truly sorry but you got to get home now, do you need me to drive you anywhere."

"Uh, no It's not far I will walk" I felt numb and I walked away my eyes filling with tears. I walked a little faster and stopped the institute's door.

"She's gone" I whispered in disbelief "She's really gone and I wasn't there" I cried harder and slammed my fist into the ground. I heard my pinky and pointer finger give an awful snap and I shouted again in pain and sadness. The door creaked opened and Izzy stepped out. "MARY, where have you been, Jace said you went back but I come home and find you not here, do you KNOW how worried I ha- O MY God Abigail what did you do" She bent down and picked up my bloody hand and examined it.

"She's gone" I whispered again tears falling freely down my face.

"Who's gone" Izzy asked softly.

"Luna, she was my only sister that I ever had and I wasn't even there to tell her goodbye"

**A/N: Okay so how did you like it, I want to know! Like badly. Anyways read review and share, my favorite three things. Okay so I want to know if you want me to put author notes at the beginning or end. Which do you prefer?**


	5. Tears of Many

I grunted and kicked again. My leg easily going over my head and going straight for the punch bag. It swayed back and forth as I swung again taking out my pain. In someway the saying is true "Pain is weakness leaving the body." On some days I work myself so hard that I can barley move, just hoping that I will turn out to not have a weak point. But I have a BIG weak point, Love. I kicked the bag harder and threw multiple punches at it. I wiped the sweat from my brow and breathed in. I closed my eyes and concentrated

I heard footsteps behind me. I slid the dagger from my thigh pocket and as fast as lighting threw it at the culprit.

"Ohh, scary" Jace said picking the knife off the wall just centimeters from his head. I ignored him and pulled out my plastic sword and practiced my foot movement. I stepped forward and stumbled but regaining my footing. I took another deep breath and did my routine. I was about to lunge forward when I felt arms wrap around my waist.

"You got it all wrong" Jace whispered in my ear. I gulped and froze in my spot.

"And how is that" I asked keeping my cool. He tightened his arms around me and flung me on the ground. "Because I could easily knock you down as you see" He said as he pinned me down.

"Aren't you prince charming" I grumbled. He grinned and got off of me holding out his hand.

"Milady" I stood up on my own and brushed passed him.

"Thanks, but no thanks" I winked at him and turned around but was caught by a strong grip on my arm. I turned around and Jace's eyes widened.

"What do I have something on my face" I laughed nervously.

"Y-y-you have _brown_ eyes" Jace stumbled and Jace _Never_ stumbles. I gasped and looked at the mirror across the room. My blue contact had fallen out and in its place were my coffee colored eyes. Brown clashed with Amber and I stepped back.

"I just don't like the color brown" I gulped and my stomach did twist. Jace took a step forward and I took a step backward. My back slammed against the wall and Jace took this chance and slammed his arms around my body on the wall. He leaned his face forward and his breath tickling my face.

".you" he looked eye level to me. I slowly shook my head.

"Mary" I gasped as he slammed down again.

"Tell me, you look and act just like _HER"_ Jace crashed his lips on mine and I felt tears coming down my face._ "Abigail"_ Jace mumbled on my lips. A single salt water droplet made its way down his cheek and he pulled away taking deep breaths.

"You kiss, taste even talk like her so just tell me who you are" He begged.

"Mary Mongretion" I sobbed.

"JACE, where are you" Clary yelled from down the hall. I took this chance and slid under his arm and slipped out to my room crying all the way. I calmed down and put back on new blue contacts.

"_Boom, boom, boom, brighter than the moon, moon, moon, it's always been in you, you, you" _My new cell phone ringer (Firework by Katy Perry) interrupted and I checked the ID.

"Oh thank god, are you back yet please tell me you are" I cried into the phone.

"Shh I am back why don't you come down" He said softly.

"I will be there in 5 or 10" I hung up and snuck garage. Jace's Motorcycle was sitting in the corner looking unscratched and sparkling. I hopped on Jace's motorcycle and put on the helmet.

"Safety first" I mumbled and started the engine and took off into the dawn. After about 10 minutes I landed in front of the old police station and hid the motorcycle as best as I could.

"Abs wow what happened to your hair and eyes" Jordan exclaimed as I jumped into his arms.

"I missed you and Lund and I MISS LUNA" I cried into his shoulder. He patted my hair and led me inside. The aroma of coffee and cookies filled the air. Babies crying in the distance could be heard.

"Is that them" I asked hesitantly. A smile crept on his lips and he grabbed my hand leading me to a small nursery. Two small infants lay in the cradles crying there heads off.

"Looks like there hungry do you want to help" He asked. I eagerly nodded my head and reached out for the baby.

"This is Emily Sage Warner" He handed me a girl wrapped in a pink and blue blanket. Her eyes were hazel eyes just like her mom and brown hair sprouting from her head. I stuck out my finger and she stopped crying. She grabbed the finger and stuck it in her mouth. I laughed as Jordan handed me a bottle. I sat in the rocking chair and gave her the bottle of warm milk. After she was finished she tugged on my hair and started crying. I patted her on the back as she tried to burp. Once she was finished I picked her up in my arms and hummed a song that my mom used to sing to us to get us asleep. Since my great grandmother was Japanese it was all in Japanese.

_dango dango dango dango dango daikazoku  
yancha na yaki dango  
yasashii an dango  
minna minna awasete hyaku nin kazoku  
akachan dango wa itsumo  
shiawase no naka de  
_

I whiped the tears from my face as Emily Sage was closing her eyes. This time today I cried for the millionth time, but this time it was tears of contentness.

_toshiyori dango wa me wo hosometeru  
nakayoshi dango te wo tsunagi  
ookina marui wa ni naru yo  
machi wo tsukuri dango boshi no ue minna de waraiau yo  
usagi mo sora de te wo futtemiteru  
dekkai otsukisamaureshii koto kanashii koto mo zenbu marumete~_

**_(Translation:_**

**_The big dumpling family  
The mischievous roasted dumpling,  
the gentle bean jam dumpling.  
Put all of them together to make a family of one hundred  
The baby dumpling is always in the midst of happiness  
The old dumpling narrows his eyes  
The friendly dumplings all hold hands and create a big round ring  
They laugh together while making towns on the dumpling star  
The rabbits wave from the big moon in the sky  
It takes all the happy and sad things and rounds them up)_**

I layed her in her crib and kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight Sage" I whispered and left the room with Jordan who just put down Justin.

"Thank you for letting me do that" I said "can I ask you a question?"

"Sure shoot"

"Did Luna get to see how beautiful they are" I looked up from under my bangs.

"No but I bet she is looking down from heaven right now" He said.

"I hope so" Jordan kissed my forehead and hugged me tight.

**A/N: Yay end up on a happy note! Anyways, yes Jordans child is named Emily but Abigail calls her by her middle name Sage because it has always been Luna's favorite color. Anyways please review I am getting deprate!**

**_Next chapter:_**

**_"Clary I love you" Jace crashed his lips on to hers and she leaned forward._**

**_I gasped quetily and ran to my room crying as I flung myself on my bed._**


	6. It is Over

I unlocked the door and slipped threw yelling for Izzy. "Izzy you there" No answer. I walked down to her room and opened the door. Clothes were thrown, makeup scattered everywhere. I smiled and closed the door before a glint made me look again. I tiptoed to a pile of jewelry. A single pink diamond lay in the middle. I sucked in a breath and picked it up. It hung from a pink string that I had put it on. Then I noticed a carving I have never saw.

_To my Loving daughter, Abigail Jane Warner_

_With Love Father_

I smiled softly and clutched it in my hand. I remembered a time when I was about 6 it was my most cherished memory.

_Flashback:_

_"Daddy Look, look" little Abigail tugged on her fathers hand and led him to a big tree. The flowers slowly made its way down as the wind blew. Abigail jumped up and tried to catch it only to fail and land on her butt. Her lip quivered tears filling her eyes._

_"Don't cry Abigail, come look" Her father chuckled and held out his hand. Abigail took it and he lifted her on his shoulders. She smiled brightly as she reached out and grabbed the flower._

_"Daddy, what is this" Abigail asked._

_"This dear is a Cherry Blossom" Abigail awed and hugged her fathers head. He chuckled and put her down. "Guess what" Abigail smiled big._

_"What" Her father asked acting very interested._

_"I have officially changed my favorite color to pink… and blue" She smiled._

_"Wait, what happened to green, you said you wouldn't change that one and that was yesterday" Her father smiled brightly at his daughter._

_"Well… This time I WILL NOT change it I will love pink and blue FOREVER as long as I live" She smiled triumphantly and put her hands on her hips. Her father laughed and bent down and planted a kiss on her forehead._

_"I love you Abigail" He said._

_"And I love YOU father" She kissed him on the cheek and held his hand as they walked back to the car._

_(End of flashback)_

"My favorite color is still pink and blue" I sighed to myself. I got off Izzy bed and made my way down the hall way.

"Hey Ja" I got cut off by a hand flying to my mouth.

"Shh, you'll blow our cover" Izzy whispered in my ear. She lifted her hand off my mouth and pointed to a door. Jace's door was open a tiny bit and you could see Clary and Jace standing there talking.

"Listen" Izzy said. And I did, I heard every word.

**JPOV**

**"Clary please, just tell me you feel the same thing, I feel as though we were made for each other, I know it sounds corny, but I haven't felt this way since" I cut my self short. **

**"Since what Jace, since your precious Abigail left" She scoffed "Please, she will come back I know it. And you will go running back to her. I am just a replacement someone to keep your mind off of her, but truly you spend more time thinking about her but when your thinking about me your comparing me and her" **

**The sad part is she was right. But somehow I knew this was different. I think no I KNOW I love Clary. I just need time to make her believe me. I thought it through and I came up with a plan. I knew once I say these words I would not be able to take them back.**

**"Your making this so complicated Clary, I LOVE YOU, only you, sure I had feelings for Abigail, but that was TWO years ago I am over it, over her, she means NOTHING to me, I promise I love you" I knew I told Clary and myself a big lie but at the moment I wanted Clary and Clary only.**

**"Jace, don't" Clary sobbed.**

**"It doesn't matter, I promise" I said softly.**

**"You know what scares me the most" Clary responded.**

**"What" I questioned.**

**"I think that I love you to" She whispered. I took this chance and crashed my lips onto hers. I took her fragile body in mine and held her up to my chest. Her warmth radiated through my body and my heart raced. I ran my hand through her hair and she responded by knotting her little fist in my hair. I pulled away and looked into her eyes. She smiled softly and her eyes danced in the light. She hugged me and I planted a kiss in her hair taking in her scent. **

**"Do you believe me now" I asked.**

**"Very much" she breathed out.**

**"It's getting late" I pointed out.**

**"No it isn't" She laughed and yawned.**

**"Okay maybe just a little" She blushed and plopped down on the bed.**

**"What do you think you are doing missy" I raised an eyebrow.**

**"Sleeping" She replied as she cuddled with a pillow and dove under the covers. I bent down a kissed her on her moist lips.**

**"I have to go check on a few things; I will be back, goodnight ****Cary****"**

**"Goodnight, Jacey" She smiled and closed her eyes.**

**"Jacey, really? I will let it slide… this time" I smiled and shut the door.**

_APOV (this is during the kiss and after it)_

"Your making this so complicated Clary, I LOVE YOU, only you, sure I had feelings for Abigail, but that was TWO years ago I am over it, over her, she means NOTHING to me, I promise I love you"

I swore my heart broke into a million pieces. I looked at Izzy to make sure I didn't just imagine it.

"O My God Abigail I am so sorry" Izzy reached for my hand. I looked back at the scene unfolding before my eyes. He then kissed her and pulled her close intertwining there bodies.

"Abigail" Izzy pleaded. I raised my hand and cut her off.

"I am fine, if this is what he wants so be it" I said coldly. I stood up dropping my crystal on the way and walked slowly to my room. I was not going to cry in front of Izzy. I reached the safety of my room and ran to my bed burying my face into the pillow finally letting out weak and pathetic sobs erupt. His words swirled and kept echoing in my head.

**"**_Your making this so complicated Clary, I LOVE YOU, only you, sure I had feelings for Abigail, but that was TWO years ago I am over it, over her, she means NOTHING to me, I promise I love you"_

I let the tears fall freely not caring what happened next in life.

Light flooded the room as the door opened. I didn't move and buried deeper in my pillow. A warm hand fell on my shoulder

"Izzy told me what went on, I am sorry Abigail" Alec sighed. Without thinking I threw myself at Alec and locked lips with him. I wrapped my hands around his neck. He responded by wrapping his arms around my waist.

"I'm sorry" I sobbed against his lips. He tightened his arms and lay me down. He released my lips and looked down at me. I slid under the covers and he tucked me in.

"I'm sorry" I said again.

"Don't be you have had a tough night, now get some rest you need a lot of it, just think about something really nice if it helps just think of candy land and all of the candy and lollipops"

"I'm not a kid" I grumbled but smiled while saying it. He smiled and kissed my hair.

"What ever works." Alec turned to leave but I grabbed his shirt.

"Please stay" I sobbed "I don't want to be alone anymore" Alec sighed and slid under and wrapped his arms around my waist."I don't want to be alone" I sighed. He tightened his arms around me and hummed in my ear. That's when we fell asleep wrapped in each others arms.

**A/n: *****Sigh* I am tiered of writing tear filled chapters; I QUIT (Just kidding.) Anyways.. I hope you liked it and don't worry Male fans Alec IS gay in this story he was just trying to comfort Abigail. Soo I want to know what you thought about the spiciness between Clary and Jace, (it was getting HOT between those to.) But I still can't believe I made Jace say those horrible words, shame on me. (You may slap my hand if you want) I really hope you like the story so far, I think in the next chapter or so Jace finds out its Abigail not Mary. *evil laughs* I guess you will have to find out. I want to thank a couple people before I shut up, and those people include: sara253xxx ,Taylor Jade , sWeEt-T37 and KaYlaNnE95 why don't you go check out there stories (I bet there great just like them) ANYWAYs review! Press that little button down there **↓.


	7. Izzy's Cooking

_Dream/Flashback (APOV)_

"_Abigail, you Uncle has requested your presents" The house maid Lilith told me._

"_Yes Maid Lilith I will be right there" I slip out of my silk gown and went to the back to change. Jessie my personal maid handed me my white skirt with the blue sweater that wrapped around nicely around my body. I stopped a moment to trace my tattoo. It glowed a light blue then quite. I shrugged then put on my black boots._

"_Ready" I called to Lilith who escorted me to Valentines room. Valentine was currently sitting on his desk organizing papers._

"_Aw Abigail you came please have a seat" Abigail nodded and sat down. Valentine fished in his pocket and pulled out a black case._

"_This Abigail" He opened it up reviling glowing blue pills and vials. "Is your medicine I suspect you to drink or eat it at least 8 times a day it will help you" Valentine handed it to me._

"_What is it for" I asked_

"_Just trust me it will help tremendously, here try one now" He handed one to me and I chewed softly on it._

"_Actually it's really good. It tastes like blueberries" I smiled._

"_Yes and it will help you heal" He smiled._

"_What exactly am I now" I asked hesitantly._

"_Let's just say divine messenger or a spiritual being" He beamed._

"_I am a…"_

_(End of dream)_

I shot up and gasped.

"I'm okay, he is not here" I said to myself. I curled up into a ball. I swayed as I rocked back and forth. Somebody shifted on the left side of me. I bounced off the bed then looked at the intruder.

"What's wrong Abigail" Alec said as he ran a hand through his bed messy hair. Memories of the night before came rushing back into my groggy mind.

"I'm so sorry I don't know what I was thinking last night" I wrapped arms around his body.

"Hey, look at me" He lifted my chin so I met his eyes "I am not sorry, you needed somebody. Somebody to comfort you, show you love, BE loved. I will say you are my brother's love whether he realizes it or not. If he doesn't he doesn't know what he's missing"

"Thanks Alec" I replied as I pecked him on the cheek. He got up going for the door.

"Anytime" he answered. He slipped out the door darkness consuming the room. I quickly made my way to the bathroom. I got in the shower and let the water wash over me. I massaged the shampoo through my hair as I sung Fireworks. **(A/N: I mean come on who DOSEN'T sing in the shower I know I do and I am not ashamed. Joke. I was just so tempted.)**

_You just gotta ignite the light  
And let it shine  
Just own the night  
Like the Fourth of July_

Cause baby you're a firework  
Come on show 'em what your worth  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y

Baby you're a firework  
Come on let your colors burst  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
You're gunna leave 'em fallin' down-own-own

"HEY ABIGAIL YOU'LL NEVER- Were you just singing." Clary started laughing as she peeked through the door.

I blushed bright red. "Um-m I can explain" I said as I popped my head out of the shower curtain.

"Okayyyy anyways you will never guess what" She held her mouth. "Jace and I…. KISSED last night. I guess that means we are a couple now" She giggled.

"That's great I'm happy, really" I said and I forced a smile. "I will be right out just meet me in the kitchen" I said hestily and set to work finishing my shower.

I walked out the door putting a determind smile on for Clary.

"She is still my friend" I whispered to myself as I skipped down the hall.

"Arnet you miss sunshine today, enjoy the show last night" Jace asked as he came up beside me. I gave him a confused look.

He pulled out my pink crystal "Next time you spy don't leave evidence you were there"

"Give me that" I reached out for it.

"Not until you tell me why you were with Alec last night" I blushed bright red.

"Then I guess I am just not getting it back, you don't _deserve_ a answer" I grumbled. I walked to the kitchen where Izzy, Alec, and Clary were standing over a plate of burned pancakes.

"Are you sure there pancakes Izzy" Clary asked while Alec poked it with a fork.

"Finally help arives, tell them A-Mary these ARE pancakes" I shot her a warning glance.

I leaned over and looked over the burned subtince "Izzy _I'M_ not sure if they are"

She huffed and stomped out of the room "That's the last tme I try to be nice and make you breakfast.

"Thank the heavens" Jace called.

"It's a miracle" Alec whispered.

"You guys are mean" Clary and I said at the same time. Jace laughed and put his arms on Clary's waist.

"I am not _that _mean" Jace whispered in her ear. Clary giggled and blushed a light red.

"Ugg I am outta here" I stomped away and went straight to the training room. Izzy was throwing darts at a picture of Jace tapped to the dart board.

"I hate them" She grumbled.

"Izzy you really that upset" I asked forming a plan in my plan.

"Kinda" She replied.

"I know what will cheer you up" I grabbed her hand and went into the outside world.

**Police Staion:**

"The werewolf house? Why would this cheer me up. I don't want to see some filthy wolf" She complained.

"You will see" I said as I took her hand. "JORDAN IT's me Abigail" I called into the darkness.

"Shh. You will wake the twins" Jordan appeared from the dark. HE looked up at Izzy "Who is this?"

"Isabelle Lightwood, she's a friend of mine. Don't worry she's a shadowhunter. I wanted her to see Sage" I added.

"Okay come on" We followed Jordan till we got the door decorited in Luna's name with moons all over it. I opened the door reliveling a sleeping Justin and Sage playign with her block.

"Aw she's sooo cute. Can I please hold her?" Izzy asked. Jordan looked at me hesotently.

It's okay Izzy go ahead but be VERY careful" She picked up Sage and kissed her on the cheek "You're just so cute"

"Her name is Emily" I added.

"Thanks Abigail this really did make a difference, I am not upset anymore" She smiled and kissed Emily's head. The baby let out a gleeful laugh and fell asleep in Izzy's arms.

**A/N: I know that one was kind of borning but I think in the next one (maybe) Jace finds out it's Mary. Anyways, I know I said that last time but I didn't want this chapter to be to long. Also I want to know what you think Abigail is. Is she a demon? Warlock? Unicorn maybe? OR something more? Questions, Questions. Ok so I am feeling lucky so how about 17 or 20 reviews before I go on. Pwetty Pwealse! Review button down there. :) **↓


	8. Worst Possible Moment

"Thanks for letting us stay for a little Jordan" I said as we waved. It was just now dawn the sunset leaving a glow of colors.

"Can we come back again, like soon" Izzy begged.

"What ever you want Iz. And maybe if your so good we can shop for Emily's clothes" I teased.

"YES, look over there its a little café. Let's stop there we don't have to be home so soon" She gripped my hand and led me across the street.

"You're still mad at the boys aren't you?" I asked.

"Yes, now let's go" She dragged me into the café. Orange splattered the walls. Blue swirls circled the room. We picked a booth in the corner and slid easily into the chairs.

"Aw it's so cool in here" Izzy stared wide-eyed at everything.

"How may I help you girls today" a lady maybe around here 30's came over. Here uniformed was pink with blue outlining the skirt. On her feet was a pair of orange skates. Her blonde hair was in a tight bun with stray hair creeping out, but her bangs were a brown and covering one eye.

"Um I will have a coffee and maybe a Fruit Purées" The lady turned to me.

"Just a blueberry smoothie is fine" I smiled.** (A/N: If you hadn't noticed blueberrys and the color blue is one of Abigail's Fav things.)**

"When are you going to tell Jace" Izzy asked when the lady was gone.

"That's the thing I don't plan to, I am going to get Clary to somebody I know will protect her and leave. Go back home" I shrugged.

"You have a home here Abigail why don't you see that" Izzy whispered-screamed.

"Because I don't want to see. I don't want to stick around and watch Jace falling in love with somebody that's not me."

"Then tell him, make him stop falling in love"

"I don't want to make him choose between Clary and me. Old Love and New" I stated.

" I don't want you to leave. You have family here. You have _me, _and Alec here" Izzy pleaded.

"That's it Izzy. You don't get everything you want. I am leaving after Clary finds protection and it's not up for discussion" I snapped at her.

The waiter brought our food and drinks out and set them in front of us. While I finished my smoothie and Izzy finished her stuff it was complete silence. Without Izzy looking I slipped my medicine in my mouth. I chewed softly and took a sip from my smoothie. Neither of us talked. It was quiet but also eerie.

Suddenly a shriek pierced the ear. Izzy and I dropped everything and headed to the back alley. A girl 15 or 16 was lying in a pool of her own blood. Her hair matted in blood and her lip quivering.

"Izzy check for demons, I will go look at her" I said. I ran over to the girl and put my finger on her neck. _Bump Bbbbumb bump. Still breathing good._

"Honey, can you hear me. My names Abigail I am here to help you" She was covered in blood and had a big gash in her head.

She groaned and grabbed at her stomach.

"Okay I need you to point me to where it hurts most I will help" Without opening her eyes she held her stomach. I raised up her shirt to see the wound. An x pattern was on her stomach blood slowly seeping through.

"Izzy we need to get her to the institute." I yelled to Izzy who finished slaying the last of the demons. I picked the girl in my arms and ran toward Izzy.

"Is she you know _alive?"_ Izzy asked.

"Yes now let's get going" Together we ran back to the institute.

**NPOV (No Ones Point of View)**

On the quiet streets of New York an abandoned church lay on the corner. Its massive body towering over everything making shadows sprout everywhere. Two girls one with long black hair was running behind a girl with white hair that was slowly turning brown for the coming hour was near. The girl known as Mary or Abigail was carrying a girl that was actually their age just shorter. That girl held special things well being a werewolf. She was an old friend of Abigail's. But unfortunately Abigail knew nothing of this.

The two girls ran inside when a shadow stepped out of the dark.

"What are you guys doing home so late where" He cut short as he looked between the girl Abigail and the girl in her arms. He gasped as the old grandfather clock struck 12:30. Abigail gripped the girl tighter and widened her _brown_ eyes.

**A/N: Okay so I know it was short but I hope to update soon. I want to apologize for last chapter my spelling thingy-a-bobber wasn't working. I want to know if you guys have figured out who the girl was. (Hint: Think back to "Love A") BTW: Okay so I asked for 17 reviews I got 19 that's AWESOME I love you guys so much! (Not in the bad way.) Anyways you ask why that's so awesome. Well I was only expecting like maybe 1 review but I got 4 reviews that's BIG for me. You might not think so but I do. Now I will update if I get at least maybe 22 or 25. THANKS SO MUCH! Review…. ↓**


	9. Truth Hurts Don't It

**MPOV**

"Not now Jace" A girls hushed voice entered the room.

"Just tell me why you didn't tell me" The boy glared daggers as he entered the room. I quickly shut my eyes and listened.

"Because I mean nothing to you remember, plus you had Clary, why did I have to get involved?" There was ruffling at the bottom of the bed. I was guessing the girl had sat down.

"Well I am not the one who _kissed_ my brother" he shot back.

"Your right but you also kissed Clary. AND on top of that you said I mean nothing to you. Also you said you don't love me anymore" The girl argued.

"I never said that" I peeked at the scene ahead of me.

"I can even quote it**. "**You're making this so complicated Clary. I LOVE YOU, only you, sure I had feelings for Abigail, but that was TWO years ago I am over it, over her, she means NOTHING to me. I promise I love you" She smiled as his face paled "Remember now"

"Oh god, you _heard_ that" His face turned paler if that was possible.

"Mary heard it. She was like my little spy. Or should I say she _was _me"

I quickly got tiered of there bickering "Abi-gail' I fluttered my eyes open.

Abigail swung her head over to me and gasped.

"MAIA is that you?" Her voice shook. I slowly shook my head up and down. Her eyes shot open and she flung herself at me. Her arms went around my neck.

"I missed you so much Maia" She cried.

"And I missed you to. I was just about to go hunting for you like I promised" I grinned. **(A/N: Okay if you thought it was Maia review!)**

"So what happened to Simon you guys still hanging out?" I sighed sadly.

"I haven't seen him since, I changed"

"Changed?" She asked

"Abigail, I am a werewolf" I looked into her eyes. After a long silence a smile burst on her face.

"That's so cool. OMG my brother is a werewolf maybe you guys can meet. Oh and you can meet Emily and Justin. EEEP it's going to be so fun. And for Christmas that's coming up we can be like one big family!" She shouted.

"Really?" I asked. She nodded happily. I shook my head and embraced her.

"Sisters" She said.

"Forever" I finished.

"Okay hate to break this up but Abigail and I need to talk" Jace roughly grabbed her arm.

"Abigail!" I shouted.

She looked at me sadly "You get some rest. I have some explaining to do. Don't worry I will be fine" They went out the door. The door shut quietly and emptiness in my heart began to grow.

**APOV**

"**Why didn't you tell me?" He shouted once we got to his room.**

"**I'm SO sorry for not wanting to stick around watching you fall head over heals for Clary."**

"**You're the one who told me to move on" He argued.**

"**Till I got back!" I shot back**

"**Well you didn't exactly tell me you were back" he shot me death glares.**

"**I'm here for business Jace, not for you. So get over yourself and just accept the fact your over me and let me leave in peace" I put venom in my words.**

"**No, I will NOT, I refuse. I love you" He reached for my arm. I scoffed and pulled away.**

"**I hate you" I glared.**

"**I love you"**

"**I hate you so much Jace"**

"**I love you that much Abigail"**

"**Your arrogant big head that can't accept his love for Clary. I hate you"**

"**And you're a beautiful hot head who I love"**

"**I hate you"**

"**I love you"  
"I hate you"**

"**I hate you"**

"**I love you" I hung my mouth open "wait you tricked me!" He smiled and put his lips on mine. I slapped him as hard as I could and pulled away.**

"**I hate that I love you Jace, now just leave me alone" I took a dash for my room.**

"**Abigail come back" He called. I ran in my room and slammed the door. I slid down on it and buried my head in my hands.**

"**So you're the famous Abigail" Clary said walking over to me. She pulled my hands off my face and looked me in the eye.**

"**How did you" I asked**

"**I found a picture of you. I asked Jace and he said you were his old love. He told me all about you. I was gullible, when he told me he didn't love you anymore he lied. He loves you so much and you are just throwing it away. I envy you" She sighed and left the room. Her words clouding the air.**_** I envy you**_**. Clary is actually jealous of me. There was a pain in my 2 shoulders and I cried out in pain. **_**The transformation. The time is coming near.**_

"**It's to early" I cried out to the ceiling "I don't want to leave please don't make me"**

"**Abigail is that you" Maia asked.**

"**I'm fine just please go away" I bit my lip to contain a scream. I heard steps walking away. The pain increased and I couldn't contain it anymore. I let out an ear piercing scream. I reached for my medicine but it was too late. All I could hear was the evil tearing before I went into my dream.**

**JOP**

I freaked. I could hear it from my room. First a whimper, then a scream. It echoed the halls. Making class shatter. All at once, Izzy Alec, Clary, Maia and I rushed out of our rooms.

"She was fine just a second ago' Maia said.

"I saw her just five minutes before" Clary spoke up.

Izzy ran up to the door and pushed the door open. She gasp and covered her mouth tears rolling down her face.

"What is it Izzy" I asked assuming the worst. She pointed a shaky finger at the door. _Nothing_ could have prepared me for what I saw.

APOV

I was floating. My body free of pain it felt good. I walked silently along the river. The Moon shining its light on the west side of the river. The sun shining on the east side. It felt like paradise NO it _was_ paradise. At the end of the river sat my dad. I ran up to him.

"DADDY!" I cried into his shirt.

"Are you mad at me, I now see what I did was wrong" he look sadly down at me.

"I could never be mad at you. It helped me mend my relationship with Uncle. We are great friends now. I wish you could be there we could all be one big happy family" I got choked up again.

"You look beautiful so grown up" I looked down at my body. I was in the same dress as the dream I had a few years back. And know that I think about it was the same lake/river to.

Air was pushed into my lungs and I coughed.

"Daddy, what's going on" I cried. My vision became fuzzy.

"Honey your going home, where you belong for now" _Home_ the word never sounded so odd. I was going home. But where was home. I guess I was about to find out as another puff of air entered my lungs and the light took over.

**YAY! Done okay this may sound weird but I really don't feel like writing on weekends. Weird right. Okay so how many of you can guess whatAbigail is. Oh and review if you want me to revel what Abigail really is. I hope you really enjoyed this chapter. I am so excited Maia is back! And if Maia comes back I have to have SIMON! Anyways Read, Review, and share! **


	10. Family Heratige

**JPOV**

**I don't know what was I was really thinking at the moment. My mouth was covered in blood. **_**Her blood**_**. She might really be dead. I sucked in another breath of air and blew it into her lungs. I pushed on her chest and she gave a cough in exchange.**

"**God Abigail don't you ever do that again" I hugged her body.**

"**J-Jace?" She gasped. Then I felt her arms around me and she let out a sigh. She went limp in my arms but I heard her breathing and felt her heart. She was just sleeping. Izzy ran to the bathroom. She came back with a bucket of water and a rag. She dipped it in and cleaned off Abigail's face where the blood had come out of her mouth. Then she took her from me and silently told me to wash up. When I came out nobody was here and Abigail was lying in her bed sleeping. I grabbed a chair and sat down by her side. There was a light glow coming from her table side drawer. I slowly opened it up. The glowing quit and I could see a book with a dark, dark red leather worn-out book. I picked it up and started reading.**

_After God destroyed the world during Noah's Ark He made a two people with the power of Vampires, Shadow Hunters, Werewolf, Human, Fairy, Angle and Demon. He made them man and woman to make the 7 creatures or known as the 7 prophets of Cahal. Cahal was handsome, charming, honest, friendly, strong, kind, but because of the Demon side he was also cruel. Cahal means Powerful and he was he ruled the world beside God. His wife__Chasina also had the 7 sides. She was Beautiful like the vampire, intelligent like the shadow hunter, fast like the wolf, kind and motherly like the human, elegant like the fairy, musically talent like a Angle, but like her husband she to was cruel because of her demon side. Chasina meaning Powerful, Strong, a protection, and mighty she to ruled at her husbands left side._

_Chasina and Cahal married and had 7 children. There eldest Lila who was queen of the vampires. Thanh king of the Fairies. Anala queen of the humans. Theron king of the shadow hunters. Arella queen of the angels. Candranatha king of the werewolf's. Finally they had there last son Damon ruler of the demons._

_Lila Queen of the vampires was took her mothers trait and was the most beautiful of all the girls. Lila was responsible of making heirs for the vampires. The name Lila was given to her because it means "night." Lila was the eldest and destined to marry the King of the Fairies. Thanh was the next child. He took his fathers charm and Lila and him fell deeply in love. He was responsible for making fairy heirs. Thanh got the name Thanh because it meant __Bright, clear blue. _

_Next in line was Anala Queen of the humans. She has her mother's trait of being kind and motherly. She was destined to marry Theron King of the Shadow Hunters. His name meaning hunter was given to him a year after his birth. He took after his father's trait of being strong. He and Anala hated each other at first but fell in love after turning 13. Anala was responsible for making human heirs and shadow hunter heirs._

_After them came Arella Queen of Angels. She was (and her heirs still do) a musically talented and had the most beautiful voice in the land. Arella has the name because Arella means messenger. She was one of the most unique daughters because she was trapped in a love triangle. _

_Damon King of the Demons was very much in love with Arella. He was always kind to his family and everybody else. But everything changed when his brother Candranatha was born. He was intelligent and handsome but his intelligent soon turned into cruelty after his sister Arella fell in love with his brother Candranatha._

_Candranatha was born 2 years after Damon. He was kind and caring. But he was King of the Werewolf's the one prophet that was not to have heirs. But soon he fell in love with Arella. Damon saw this and turned cold and heartless. He left the family and made heirs with a demon girl still unknown. Candranatha and Arella married and lived eternity together._

_**Family Tree-**_

_Chasina (All Origin) Cahal (All Origin)_

_Chasina Means: Powerful, Strong, a protection, mighty Cahal Means: Powerful_

_**Children:**_

_Lila (Vampire) Married Thanh (Fairy) _

_Meaning: Night Meaning: Bright, clear blue; elegant_

_Anala (Human) Married Theron (Shadow Hunter) _

_Meaning: Fire, wind meaning: Hunter _

_Arella (Angel) Married Candranatha (Werewolf)_

_Meaning: Messenger Meaning: King Of the Moon_

_**Damon (Demon)**_

_**Direct Descendents by 1000 years:**_

_Lila and Thanh Descendents:_

_Julia Jameson *girl* (vampire) and Henry Jameson *boy* (Fairy) _

_Anala and Theron Descendents:_

_Jocelyn Fray (Human) and Valentine Morgenstern (Shadow Hunter)_

_Arella and Candranatha Descendents:_

_Nina Warner (Angel) and Daren Warner (Werewolf)_

_**Current Direct Bloodline:**_

_Julia Jameson and Henry Jameson Heirs:_

_Juliet Jameson (Vampire) and Eric Jameson (Fairy)_

_Jocelyn Fray and Valentine Morgenstern Heirs:_

_Clary Fray (human) and Jonathan (Shadow hunter)_

_Nina Warner and Daren Warner Heirs:_

_Abigail Warner (Angel) and Jordan Warner (Werewolf)_

_**Juliet Jameson:**_

_Juliet Jameson is now 17 years old. She now lives in Tokyo Japan. She has no heirs and currently testing her powers as head of the vampire species…_

_**Eric Jameson:**_

_Eric Jameson is 20 years old. He lives in Victoria Australia refusing to be apart of the shadow hunter world. He keeps in close contact with his sister but….._

_**Clary Fray:**_

_Clary Fray is 16 years old and lives in New York with her mom__. __Clary is just over 5 feet tall with curly red hair, green eyes, and freckles. She is said to look like her mother - who is described as beautiful - and have almost no physical traits from her father, Valentine.__She doesn't know of her heritage. She is still human but has some of her father's shadow hunter blood. Which none of the other bloodlines have. _

_**Jonathan**__**Morgenstern:**_

…_**.**_

_**Jordan Warner:**_

_Jordan Warner is 28 and is living in New York. He disconnected the blood line by marring a normal werewolf Luna. Luna and Jordan have two kids, Justin and Emily. He is still close to his sister, Abigail. He….._

_**Abigail Warner:**_

…_**.**_

JPOV

I closed the book softly and looked down at Abigail. She probably made this book. I have to emit it was strange that Abigails and Jonathan's information was gone. Eric and Juliets some of itwas gone to. No way could it be true. But how did she get so much true information on Clary's family. And if Clary was Valentines kid that meant Clary and Abigail are cousins. This was all so confusing. I would probably have to ask Abigail about it. I would finally have some answers. But if this book was true that meant. Abigail was an Angel. **(A/N Abigail is a trained Shadow Hunter but she is really an Angel I will explain more about that another chapter.) **Some of it was true, she did have a musical talent. But she would be to modest to call herself the best. Or is she? I kissed her lightly on the head and made my way to the door. This would have to wait till morning. She stirred softly but didn't wake up as I closed the door.

**A/N: Okay so I hope that clears a little up for ya. Sorry I haven't updated in a while I have been feeling a little under the weather. ALERT PLEASE READ: Okay so I am having a contest type thing. Who ever is the fifth person (and tenth if I get that many reviews) to review gets an exclusive sneak peek at the epilogue. Really hope you review now. Also one more thing Abigail's "wings" are sprouting that's why there was a tearing in her back and two holes there. She didn't really "die" but she did. I know it's confusing but anyways read, review and share.**


	11. Couples!

APOV

_**I was in my dream again. Same place. Same dress. And even same wings. The wings seemed to fit perfectly on me. They were apart of me. I hummed a melody in my head as I walked down the river.**_

"_**Abigail Come" A voice said. I turned around. I was face to face with a woman. She was maybe 2 feet taller than me. Light flooded around her and wings glowed. She had vampire teeth and a werewolf necklace around her neck. Then a shadow hunter bow at her side. Her auburn brown was tied in a tight braid reaching down to her hips.**_

"_**Hello Abigail" Her angelic voice rang out.**_

"_**Chasina right?" I asked. **_

_**She laughed lightly. "Yes dear. I see you have been reading the book I sent you"**_

"_**You sent that" I questioned.**_

"_**Well no not technically. Your ancestor Arella did" She turned around "Arella come dear meet your bloodline" She called into the light.**_

"_**Yes mother" a voice almost identical to Chasina said.**_

_**A girl maybe around my age came out. She had wings that were 3 yards across. Her dress fluttered in the wind. What was most interesting was that her hair was exactly like mine but longer and in a braid. She had blue eyes and the same facial features like mine.**_

"_**She looks just like me" I whispered. She smiled and stepped closer to me.**_

"_**No you look like me. Sing" She demanded.**_

"_**What?" I gasped.**_

"_**Sing. Sing for me" She said softer.**_

"_**O-o-okay" I stuttered.**_

This is a crazy world  
These can be lonely times  
It's hard to know who's on your side  
Most of the time

Who can you really trust  
Who do you really know  
Is there anybody out there  
Who can make you feel less alone  
Some times you just can't make it on your own

If you need a place where you can run  
If you need a shoulder to cry on  
I'll always be your friend

When you need some shelter from the rain  
When you need a healer for your pain  
I will be there time and time again  
When you need someone to love you  
Here I am, hmmm

If you have broken dreams  
Just lay them all on me  
I'll be the one who understands  
So take my hand

If you reach emptyness

You know I'll do my best  
To fill you up with all the love  
That I can show someone  
I promise you you'll never walk alone

Well if you need a place where you can run  
If you need a shoulder to cry on  
I'll always be your friend

When you need some shelter from the rain  
When you need a healer for your pain  
I will be there time and time again  
When you need someone to love you  
Here I am, oooo

Everybody needs somebody who  
keep a heart and soul in two

"_**She has your voice mother" Arella said.**_

"_**She is a very beautiful girl" Chasina agreed. "Now to get on with why you are here. I am here to warn you that Damon ancestors are out. They are after you and all the other bloodline"**_

"_**How do I defeat them?" I asked.**_

"_**All your power" Chasina answered.**_

"**What is that supposed to mean" I said.**

"Abigail wake up" Izzy voice called out.

"_**Go dear use your sword" Arella said.**_

I shot up and looked up to find 5 anxious faces.

"Simon?" I asked in disbelief.

"The one and only at your service"

"OMG, SIMON" I hugged him and buried my head in his neck.

"Hey, how are you doing" He asked.

"Fine why do you ask" I smiled up at him.

"Um you kind of died for a few seconds" He said innocently.

"I died"

"Jace got your heart beating again" Izzy piped in. I looked at Jace and he was looking down at his feet.

"Jace you did?" I asked. Izzy ushered everybody out and winked at me.

"How did you do it" I asked

"I did mouth to mouth and chest compression" He said looking down. I grabbed his chin and made him look at me.

"Thank you. I don't know what to do to make it up." I said making his gaze stay on me. He leaned down and kissed me on the lips. I pulled away.

"What are you doing?"

"You said you don't know what you could do to repay me. I know what I want" He said and kissed me again.

**Simons POV**

"Why didn't you ever call me again?" I asked Maia once we were alone.

She looked away and tears fell silently down her face. I grabbed her face.

"Hey don't cry" I pleaded.

"I was afraid you wouldn't like me" she said quietly.

"Why wouldn't I like you?" I wrapped my arms around her.

She pushed me away "I'm a freaking WEREWOLF Simon. We can't be together" She cried.

"Now who made that rule up" I asked.

"Nature" she said under her breath. I pulled her down to me and kissed her. She pulled away but didn't move out of my arms.

"See nothing happened. Nature can't hurt us" I said. She looked into my eyes.

"I guess nature can deal with a werewolf and a vamp- well you know" She looked around nervously.

"Nature's not going to hurt us" I lifted her chin "Look at me. There is nothing in this world that would put a hand on you while I am around"

"Okay. So I'm a werewolf and you're a um yeah"

"Just say it Maia. Come on say it with me vaaammmpp" She put a finger to my lips and shushed me.

"I'm not dumb" She sighed.

"Then say it"

"Vampire" She whispered.

"I didn't hear it"

"Vampire" she said louder.

"What was that honey?" I asked innocently.

"VAMPIRE. Okay I said it" She huffed and crossed her arms.

"That's the Maia I love" I froze and then noticed what I said.

"You lo-love me?" She gasped.

I thought for a moment. A smile broke over my face. "Yes Maia Elizabeth I love you. Sorry but I am NOT going to ask you to marry me _yet_" I chuckled. She smiled and lightly kissed me on the mouth.

"And I love you Simon" She grabbed my hand and led me to the door.

**A/N: Oaky sorry I haven't updated in a while. This chapter is just kind of tellin you what is coming up.( I will give you a hint: "BIG BATTLE") Anyways I know in the book underworlders can't go in the instute but in this story Maia and Simon can and all of the good people. Also I am having another prize given out. Who ever is the fifth reviewer gets a never before seen chapter. SO PLEASE REVIEW! Oh and congratulationg to sWeEt-T37 for wining the epiloge chapter. But anyways I hoped to have this done by Chrismas but it probably won't happen. So anyways READ REVIEWSHARE!  
**


	12. New BF?

**JPOV**

"**Flight 12 to ****Victoria Australia now boarding" **

"**That's us" Abigail said sadly.**

"**Call us if anything happens and if you find her" I said hugging Izzy.**

"**We will be fine" Alec assured us. **

"**We will meet you at the institute when we get him" Clary said picking up her bags. Jordan picked up Abigail's and his bag and let the way to the plane. Clary and I were next we followed him to the plane. Abigail turned around and gave a quick wave. She blew a kiss to Simon and winked. She ran ahead of us then grabbed Jordan's arm. He leaned down whispering something in her ear. She quickly turned around and looked at me. She blushed then whispered something to Jordan. He laughed out loud.**

"**What's so funny" I whispered to Clary.**

**She shrugged ****and ****took her seat next to me. Jordan ****and ****Abigail didn't get so lucky. Abigail was two seats in front seating with a guy I couldn't see. Jordan was behind us next to geeky guy. I heard Abigail's beautiful laugh. She raised her head over the seat ****while she looked ****around. She pointed to Jordan ****then ****waved. A boy popped out beside her ****then**** waved. He turned to Abigail pulling her down beside him on the seat. I felt a ping of jealousy. I looked at Clary. She had her head rested against the window. Her soft snores could be heard she was sleeping peacefully. I sighed then asked the attendant for water. My phone buzzed breaking the silence. I picked it up and looked at the message.**

_**AngelKinz: Guess what**_

_**GoldenBoy: What**_

_**AngelKinz: Okay so I am sitting next to this boy. He's coming to the same place as us!**_

_**GoldenBoy: Sooo**_

_**AngelKinz: And the same hotel, he said he knows the place well so he can show us around.**_

_**GoldenBoy: What ever bye now**_

_**AngelKinz: Byezzz**_

**I saw her hand go up from the seat and she shot me thumbs up. I lay my head on my hand trying to block out her laughs from the seat up.**

APOV (Boarding the plane)

I found my seat then sat down. I looked over to Jordan he was sitting by those one geeky hot guy. I waved to him and settled into my seat. A few minutes later a guy walked up to me.

"Um may I sit here" He asked. I looked up and saw him. He had black hair. His eyes were a light green.

"S-ssure" I said.

He took his hand and held it out. "I'm Damien nice to meet you"

_Damon, Damien they sound alike maybe it's a trap. But he seems nice._ "My names Mary" _Might as well go back to being Mary again._

"You have the most unique hair" He said playing with the strands. I blushed and laughed.

"Thanks" I looked down at my hands.

"Was that boy that you blew a kiss to be that your boyfriend" He asked.

"Oh you mean Simon. Of course not he is my best friend's bf we just mess around with each other" I said.

"Of course" He paused "Do you have any family"

"Yeah here look" I pulled him over the seat and pointed to Jordan's seat. "That's my brother over there"

"Oh I see" He quickly pulled my down with him.

"What wrong" I asked.

"That golden hair boy was glaring at me, sorry" He chuckled.

I laughed to "That's Jace he and I used to date"

"So not anymore" he asked.

"No that girl he is sitting with really likes him" I sighed. "Anyways where are you headed to?"

"Victoria Austria. I am looking for somebody"

"Oh cool what hotel are you staying at?"

"The Hotel Victoria" he laughed

A smile lit up my face "No way I'm going there to. Do you know the place well I need a tour guide"

"Actually sure I need something to do"

"Let me text my brother and Jace" I quickly texted them. Then we engaged in another conversation.

**Izzy (At Tokyo Airport)**

"**Oh My God" I gasped at a girls shoes "Where did you get those they are so cute!"**

**She looked down and smiled "Why thank you I got them in a boutique in Paris." **

"**No way I have ALWAYS wanted to go to Paris" I sighed.**

"**You know I might have an extra pair in my bag" She looked in her bag. After a while she pulled out the same shoes only in blue.**

"**OM MY GOD thank you" I squealed.**

"**No prob. My names Juliet" She held out her hand.**

"**You wouldn't happen to be Juliet Jameson do you" I asked.**

"**Yeah so I am guessing you saw my name in a magazine" **

"**What no"**

"**Oh well I am a model in stuff but how do you know" She said.**

"**YOU'RE A MODEL" I slapped my self across the cheek **_**focus Izzy**_** "No I am here for" I lowered my head "The 7 prophets of Cahal"**

"**You wouldn't happen to be Abigail queen of the Angels or Clary queen of the Humans" **

"**No but Abigail is my best friend and she is looking for your brother" **

**Her eyes widened.**

"**Come on we have to go find her" She yelled.**

"**Why" I asked**

"**I think she might be in danger" Juliet said.**

"**Alec, Maia, Simon come on were leaving" I said as Juliet got her private jet.**

"**Why" Alec asked.**

"**Questions later" I commanded. We got in the jet and we took off to Australia. **

APOV

We were about 30 minutes to Australia. Damien has fallen asleep. His hand slipped and landed on my thigh. I turned bright red but ignored it. I fell asleep lying on his warm shoulder.

_I smiled as I sat in the field of flowers. Peaceful so beautiful. Jace had his arms around me whispering sweet things. His arms were like a safe house for me. Bringing me out of the dark days. When my dad left I admit I got depressed. I thought he didn't love us anymore. Then I started cutting myself letting my grades slip. My mom never had time for us. She had to work two jobs just to keep the finances down. Jordan never noticed he rarely came home anyway. Busy with college I guess. I felt ugly. I made myself throw up. About 3 months I saw what it was doing to me. I quit and it was hard but it got better. I had moments when I fell asleep crying. Maia was the only and still is the only one that knew what I did. She was by my side every step of the way during recovery. That all changed when I met Jace. I am better and I keep getting stronger._

I felt something brush my face. I got out of lala land and looked at Damien. He had a sad look on his face. That's when I realized I had tears on my cheek. I quickly wiped the away.

"What was wrong" He asked.

"Just a little home sick" I sighed. He wrapped his arms around me. I got lost in his scent as I cried. I didn't even notice that we had landed. He felt like Jace and it only made me feel worse.

"Shh it's okay. I am here for you. When I was a little boy my dad left us and then a few years later my mom killed herself. I know what it's like to have a tough life"

"How did you know it was more than being homesick' I sniffed.

"You had that look in your eyes" He answered.

I looked into his eyes. They were full of honesty. Here I was a practical stranger and he was pouring his guts out.

"Here come on we have to get off" He helped me up but I never let go of his arms. I followed him to the baggage department when I realized I left Jace and Jordan behind. I quickly text Jace saying where we were.

**A: Srry forgot about you guys im at the baggage place**

**J: God think before you go running off we were about to call the freaking police**

**A: I'm so Srry Jace I will stay here promise :)**

**J: It's okay just stay there**

I rested my head on Damien shoulder and waited for the boys to show up. I knew they were mad when they showed up. I hid half of my body behind Damien. I shrunk down and got ready to be yelled at. But instead Jordan came over and tackled me into a hug.

"DON"T you EVER do that again you hear me" I felt like a little kid again. Jace looked over to me. His eyes blazed with anger but disappeared as quickly as it came.

"I swear Jace started hyperventilated when we didn't see you" Clary teased.

"I was just worried that's all" Jace grumbled

"Let's just get to the hotel already" Jordan said grabbing the last of the bags. Still holding on to Damien's arms I led the way to a cab.

"Not to sound mean or anything but why is that dude coming" Clary asked.

"He is going to the same hotel as us so I invited him to hang out with us."

"You barely know the guy" Jace said.

"You spend 4 hours on a plane with a guy you get to know him" I shot back. I smiled up at Damien and nodded my head. We got in the cab the driver started the cab and took off to the hotel.

**A/N: Okay so next chapter we are going to have some action. CAN'T WAIT. Anyways I have been writing a short story for you guys to read. I will hopefully have that out to you for Christmas. Also I need at least 38 reviews if you want me to update before Christmas. Your chose anyways. There is still an opening for somebody to earn an extra chapter. Have a good day. READ, REVIEW, and SHARE! ↓Review Button↓**


	13. Midnight Last Kiss

"I want you to be careful around Damien" Jordan warned. He opened the door to the room. Clary, Jace and I followed him in.

"I know what I am doing stupid" I scoffed. Jordan rolled his eyes. I stuck my tongue at him.

"You guys are so childish" Jace said. I threw my pillow at him making feathers go everywhere.

"I am going on a midnight swim" I said grapping a towel and heading out the door.

"Don't be late" Jordan called. I rolled my eyes and quietly walked down the empty halls. Something brushed my back and I turned fast enough to sway a bit.

"Boo" Damien laughed.

"Gosh don't do that I am already on edge" I snapped. He held up his hand in surrender as mumbled a sorry and fell in step with me.

"I see your going for a swim" He stated. I looked down. I was wearing my black bikini with blue poka dots. I blushed.

"Yeah and what about you" I asked.

"Just exploring the hotel"

We silently walked towards the pool. I slid the card in the slot and opened the door. I set all my stuff down. He sat down on a chair. I walked in the pool. Goosebumps rose on my arms. Thank god it was a heated pool though. I dunked my whole head in the water. I stayed under there for a minute just swimming back and forth under the water. Then I remembered I had an audience. I came up for air. I looked around for Damien but I couldn't sense him anywhere. Must have left. I shrugged and ran my hand through my hair. Strong arms wrapped around my torso.

"Boo" His hot breath tickled my ear. I blushed and looked down at his hands. "Are you scared" He whispered.

"No" I shook my head.

"You should be" I thought he was teasing me.

"Why" I asked.

"I am not who you think I am" My eyes shot open. His hands grew claws and his claws dug into my stomach. He hit the spot where my scar is. It hurt like heck but I pushed back the pain. I turned around to face him. Since his arms were around me we came face to face.

"You're a demon" I stuttered. But all I saw in his eyes were sadness and honesty. Demons never have feelings _do they?_

"I am a demon but yet I am not. I am Damon's son" His eyes went softer.

"But, but I TRUSTED YOU" I shouted. "I am so gullible" I said mostly to myself.

"He wanted me to kill you. Then I saw you and saw your pain. I just couldn't" He let go of me. His arms went to his head as he pulled his hair. He was torn. He was torn by his father's wishes and what's right. I lightly put my hands on his.

"Shh don't do that" I begged. He looked up and into my eyes. As if on cue his eyes opened and he pushed me behind his back. I wondered what he was doing. My view was blocked and all I could see was his back.

"Turning on your own father Damien" Damon clucked his tongue. "I thought you were stronger than that". I peeked over Damon's shoulder. There standing by the pool was Damon. He wasn't what I imagined. His hair was a silky red brown. His eyes a blood red. He actually was _really_ cute/hot. He bit into his finger a long blood whip came out. Damien tensed as his whip connected to his chest. He cried out and turned around. His blood poured on to me. It felt disgusting but I tried to ignore it. He put his hands on my shoulders.

"My last wish is that you live, please" He pleaded. I could see his fathers whip slashing on his back never stopping. His body cringed with each impacted. He was in a lot of pain. I debated throwing myself in front of him but I knew he wouldn't like that. Blood surrounded us._ His blood._

"Damien?" Then I saw it. A demon shed tears. The gentle salt water running down his cheeks. But somehow I knew they weren't all from pain. Some was coming from his heart. The realization had struck Damien was going to die, with out being loved. Before he goes I want him to feel loved. So the only thing I could think of I did. I bent his head toward mine and kissed him. His hot tears mixed with mine as we tangled ourselves. Before I knew it he was slowly disappearing from my arms. Fading into the darkness.

"You were loved" I whispered. He disappeared from this world. I looked back at the man who killed him.

"HOW COULD YOU KILL YOU OWN SON" Anger rushing through my veins. Then I felt the same pain in my back. Only this time it wasn't as bad. Wings sprouted through my back. The feathers as white as snow. Some feathers floated around me. I then held my hands over my head as my sword appeared. It turned the bright blue. I turned a hard gaze at his. He smiled sickly then waved one hand as I threw my sword at him. He appeared behind me. I quickly turned around. I was too late.

"I won't kill you… _For now"_ He said as he disappeared. The sword came back to me. I felt weak. The wings evaporated with the sword. The angel side of me being locked away in my heart till I needed it again. I smiled contently before water filled my vision and I sunk to the bottom of the pool.

**JPOV**

**I can't believe it. He was she is. I just saw her turn into her angel form. So emotions are how her real self comes out. **

**She turned back to how she normally is and sunk to the bottom of the pool. I tried to open the doors.**_** Locked**_** you need a key to get in. I was about to kick it open when glass shattered. A girl came through the shattered window with Alec, Izzy, Maia, and Simon. The girl dove in the pool and brought Abigail up. Izzy noticed me and unlocked the door. I rushed to Abigail's side. The girl pressed her chest and Abigail heaved up water. **

"**Are you okay Abigail" She asked. Abigail nodded her head.**

"**Juliet?" Abigail asked.**

"**Yeah that's me sister" She bowed her head.**

"**Sister?" I whispered to Izzy. Izzy nodded her head.**

"**There not born sisters. But because of the bloodline thing there blood sisters" She explained.**

"**Come, the police are going to be here soon" Juliet said leading us out the window.**

"**Jace go tell Jordan and Clary we are going to Juliet's brother's house." Alec commanded me. I nodded my head and went to our room. I was going to have to explain a lot.**

APOV

"_I know you're here" I called out._

_Arella appeared and shook her head smiling. "I see your understanding things better" She said._

"_I want to know everything about my powers now" She laughed and motioned me to come closer._

"_What do you want to know dear" she asked._

"_How do I make my Angel self come out" I said._

"_Well your powers are connected to your emotions. It takes years but eventually you will get a hang off how to summon your angel side at your will. But for now its based on love, anger, sadness, and fright" She explained._

"_But I need to know how to control it now!" I yelled._

"_Dear, calm down. It takes years no matter how much you try. Trust me I know I was once your age" She patted my head. I glared at her._

"_I am leaving if you won't help me" I said._

"_You're the only one who can really help yourself" She stated._

"_NO. Just I am leaving" I said._

"_Just remember use ALL of you and the sword" I glared at her more as I woke up from my dream state._

**A/N: Okay so to explain a little. Jace followed her so that's how he knew what had happened. Also Abigail didn't love Damien like she loves Jace. But she cared about Damien. There was really not that much action. My computer is down right now and I am writing this from my mom's computer. So I might not update for a while. I will really appreciate it if you review. Soo….. You know the drill… READ REVIEW and SHARE! ****Review button**


	14. Extra: Christmas W the Lightwoods

**CHRISTMAS WITH A LIGHTWOOD**

**'Twas the night before Christmas**

The pitter patter of little feet woke up Jace from his peaceful sleep. Jace got up and yawned. He stretched out his muscles and went on a search to find his shirt. Just then he heard shouting outside and it was not enough time to get a shirt.

"JACE, JACE!" Max yelled shoving the door open and light flooding the room. "SNATA'S COMING TONIGHT"

"Gosh Max at least close the door" Jace groaned.

"Max I said don't wake your brothers and sister up they had a long day" Clary came next to him panting. When she noticed I was awake she looked up. Then she noticed I was wearing no shirt. She blushed and put a hand on Max's shoulder.

"Come on let your brother change let's go put some cookies and carrots out for Santa" Clary led the little boy away from the room. Jace scoffed and went back to bed this was going to be a long night.

**when all through the house the lightwoods were sleeping but not that Max.**

"Why do you we put out carrots out for Santa. Santa only likes cookies" Max said.

"The carrots are for the reindeer Max. The cookies are for Santa" Clary sigh.

"Can you tell me a story" Max asked

"Fine but then you have to go to bed" Clary yawned.

_"**Marley was dead: to begin with. There is no doubt whatever about that. ….**_

_**He had no further intercourse with Spirits, but lived upon the Total Abstinence Principle, ever afterwards; and it was always said of him, that he knew how to keep Christmas well, if any man alive possessed the knowledge. May that be truly said of us, and all of us! And so, as Tiny Tim observed, God Bless Us, Every One!" **Clary finished._

Max wiped away a stray tear. "I didn't want Tiny Tim to die and he didn't"

Clary smiled "Okay off to bed. Santa won't come if you're not asleep" Max gasp and shot out of that room like a bullet and went to bed in his room.

The stockings were hung by the chimney with care, in hopes that St. Nicholas soon would be there;

Jace was fast asleep when he heard a thud from outside his door. He grabbed his knife and went toward the door. He opened it and peeked out. Clary was lying on the ground fast asleep.

"Too tired don't want to move" She mumbled. Jace chuckled and picked Clary up. He opened his bedroom door and put her on his bed. He grabbed an extra blanket and made a bed on the floor. Then he got comfortable and went to sleep.

**The children were nestled all snug in their beds,**

**While visions of sugar-plums danced in their heads;**

**When out on the lawn there arose such a clatter,**

**Max sprang from his bed to see what the matter was.**

**Away to the window Max flew like a flash,**

**Tore open the shutters and threw up the sash.**

**The moon on the breast of the new-fallen snow**

**Gave the luster of mid-day to objects below,**

**When, what to his wondering eyes should appear,**

**Max looked out the window and saw a pack of wolfs pulling a sleigh. On the sledge a girl there sat. She had long silver hair with brilliant blue eyes. You would have thought she was a goddess.**

**But a miniature sleigh, and eight tiny wolves,**

**with a little lady driver, so lively and quick,**

**And she whistled, and shouted, and called them by name;**

**"Now, Dasher! now, Dancer! now, Prancer and Vixen!**

**On, Comet! on Cupid! on, Donder and Blitzen!**

**To the top of the sky! to the top of the cloud!**

**Now dash away! dash away! dash away all!"**

**As dry leaves that before the wild hurricane fly,**

**When they meet with an obstacle, mount to the sky,**

**So up to the house-top the coursers they flew,**

**With the sleigh full of toys, and St. Abigail too. Down the chimney St. Abigail came with a bound.**

**She was dressed all in fur, from her head to her foot,**

**And her clothes were all tarnished with ashes and soot;**

**A bundle of toys he had flung on her back,**

**And she looked like a peddler just opening her pack.**

**Her eyes - how they twinkled! Her dimples how merry!**

**Her cheeks were like roses, !**

**And the hair on her head was as white as the snow;**

**And Max laughed when he saw her, in spite of himself;**

**A wink of her eye and a twist of her head,**

**Soon gave Max to know he had nothing to dread;**

**She spoke not a word, but went straight to her work,**

"I can sense you" She said but never stopped sorting through the gifts.

"Wh-o-o are you" Max stuttered.

"Abigail" The girl smiled "I am what you would call Santa Clause. It will be our little secret" She put her fingers to her mouth.

**She filled all the stockings; then turned with a jerk,**

**And laying her finger aside of her nose,**

**And giving a nod, up the chimney she rose;**

**She sprang to her sleigh, to her team gave a whistle,**

**And away they all flew like the down of a thistle.**

**But I heard her exclaim, she drove out of sight,**

**_"Happy Christmas to all, and to all a good-night."_,**

Max sighed and went back into the house. Boy was he going to have a story in the morning.


	15. Secrets Uncovered

I heard giggles from beside me. then I felt a little pressure on my cheek.

"Cassie, stop don't wake her up" I heard a male voice say.

"But daddy?"

"No. Now come on" I groaned and turned on my side. Light stabbed my vision.

"Guys, I think she is waking up!" The girls voice said. I opened my eyes. A older boy with dirty blond hair and blue eyes was holding a girl with strawberry blond hair in piggy tails with brown eyes. He looked around my age and the girl was maybe I would say 4 or 6.

"Eric?" I guessed. He laughed and held out his hand.

"Yeah I'm Eric good guess and this is Cassie"

"Hi Cassie I am Abigail how old are you" I asked. She held up 3 fingers. I gaped at the little girl.

"She is intelligent for her age" Eric said laughing at my expression. He put down the girl "Cassie go tell the others she is awake" Cassie saluted him and took off.

"Is she yours?" I asked.

"Well yes and no. I found her on the streets in a box when she was just 1 years old. I took her in and I fell in love with that little girl just like one of my own." He said.

"That's really nice." I smiled up at him. "where am I"

"Juliet brought you to my house and you were pretty messed up. Then we took her private jet up here. We are at the institute in New York" Just then Izzy, Alec, Jace, Juliet, Simon, Maia and Clary walked in.

"how are you" Juliet asked coming up to me.

"I'm fine" I replied. I looked at every body's face. Worry, Worry, Worry and more worry then there was Jace. He wouldn't look me in the eye.

"Why is everybody so worried I'm fine!" I threw up my arms.

"you were out for a week" Izzy said. I gaped at her. _A week._I tried to stand up but my legs felt like jello and I fell into Simon's arms.

"Thanks" I murmured.

"Oh before I forget. here" He handed me a old looking book with a green leather cover.

"What-"

"Just read it" Eric smiled. He ushered everybody out. Jace lingered back. he sighed and came sat on the end of my bed. I opened the book and began reading.

_As Cashina's children grew they began to notice a change in Damon. A evil one. He made a vow to kill each prophet. He swore once he was powerful enough he was going to hurt the bloodline as it got weaker. The current bloodline Jameson, Fray, Warner have the current destiny. Todestroy Damon is to conquer there worst fear. The fear that haunts there dreams, looms in there thoughts and has complete control over them. This fear is the key. Only on December 21 (winter solstice) when the moon is eclipse can the fears be reveled._

_"_Wait! The lunar eclipse is in tonight! Were not ready" I shouted. Jace didn't say anything only looked toward the window.

I groaned "What's your problem"

"YOU! okay just" he sighed and ran his fingers run through his hair.

"What'd I do" I snapped.

"Really? Can't recall you lip locking with a demon"

"Oh My God Jace your so selfish he was going to die alone and all you could think about was" He cut me off by putting a hand to my mouth.

"Okay I get it" He kissed me on the cheek and walked out the door.

**Izzy POV**

**"She's just so cute" I gushed as I held little Cassie. Cassie giggled and messed with my hair. "Can I keep her" I laughed.**

**"Sorry but this little girl is mine" Eric pulled her away from me.**

**"OH I know lets take her to the park!" I graped his hand. A little spark lit my hand but I ignored it and led him to the park a few blocks away. Cassie ran to the swings and hopped on it.**

**"UNDER DOG DADDY!" She yelled. Eric ran over to her and gave her a under-dog. He laughed and joined me on the other swings.**

**"Soo how did you get her like adoption or something" I asked casually.**

**"Well yeah eventually. I was walking down a street when I heard crying from the alley. I ran into it without thinking. The noise was coming from a old dumpster. I opened it up andthere right in the middle of a big box was a little girl. When she saw me she stopped crying. All she did was reach up her arms and said one word. Dada. I guess you could say love at first sight." He chuckled. "I took her to the police. They said her dad was unknown and the mom was dead. No relatives so I adopted her"**

**"How did you get her name?" I asked.**

**"She had a braclet with Cassie in it" He shrugged. "So what's your story?"**

**"My story?" I thought for a minute. "Well my name is Isabelle Lightwood** **I am a Shadowhunter and live in the New York Institute. I often date Downworlders. Not any more though. My cooking is often made fun of by Jace and Alec. I am is sixteen years old, described as having long black hair, pale skin, dark eyes, and is very tall. Clary describes me as slim, beautiful, and sassy. When in Shadowhunter gear, I always carries a gold whip given to me on her twelfth birthday by my father. I am the middle child in the Lightwood family. My parents are Maryse and Robert Lightwood, who were once in the Circle with Valentine until the Uprising. My older brother is Alec and my younger brother is Max. My parents run the Institute in New York after the previous instructor ran away." I paused. "Yep that's about all" I smiled.**

**"Well that about explains you really good" Eric smiled.**

**"I don't have many secrets" I said.**

**"Well what is one of yours" He asked.**

**"I will tell you if you tell me one of yours" I winked.**

**"Well" He put a hand to his chin. "I think I would like to take a certain shadow hunter out to dinner"**

**"Oh and who might that be" I said acting innocent. He leaned in closer.**

**"Her name starts with a I and she is described as having long black hair, pale skin, dark eyes, and is very tall" He smirked.**

**"I think she would love to go to dinner with you" I said.**

APOV

I was in the infirmary getting ready for tonight. I had this bad feeling. _Fears_. Or that's what scares me the most. It says that we have to face our biggest fear. But how can I be prepared if I don't know what my biggest fear is. Arms wrapped around my body breaking me out of my day dream. His hot breath tickled my neck sending shivers down my spine.  
"Boo" He whispered. Flashbacks of Damien came back. I quickly turned to be stare into golden eyes.  
"Oh it's you Jace" I sighed.  
"That's all I get, oh it's _you_' He faked hurt. I hit him on the head and continued to put candles around the 6 beds.

"So what is your worst fear?" He asked. I sighed and put down what I was working on.

"I don't know" I sighed again. I laid on the bed and closed my eyes. I felt the bed rock as he sat by me.

"I lied Jace" I said suddenly.

He looked at me curiously "We all have our lies I do to"

"You tell me and I will tell you mine" I said.

He played with my hair. "When I first saw Clary I thought she was the most beautiful girl I ever saw" I cringed at his words. "But then I remembered your face. Clary was right I was going to use her. Play with her feelings till you got back. somewhere in my mind I always knew you would come back. Izzy tried to convince me other whys but I didn't believe her. Then the more time I spent with Clary the more I loved her. I began to forget about you." I held up my hand.

"Please stop" I begged. He didn't.

"Then I saw you or Mary. Something about her clicked you to Mary. You guys were so alike. I would sneak into your bedroom at night while you were asleep and try to find stuff that connected the dots. I never did. What got me most was the timed your blue contacts fell out. I knew it was you. I didn't say anything till I knew for sure though. I fell in love with two girls which I thought was impossible but it isn't. Now tell me your lie or secret" He asked.

"Well..."

**Juliet POV**

**I was playing with little Cassie. She giggled as she handed me a block. Jordan came in with Justin and Emily. Cassie crawled over to the brother and sister and hugged them.**

**"I still can't believe Izzy agreed to go to dinner with my brother" I shivered. Jordan chuckled.**

**"Who was the mom?" I asked suddenly.**

**"Her name was Rosabel Guinevere. But once she turned into a wolf she changed her name to Luna. Then we got married. She had no middle name so she decided to keep her madien last name. Luna Guinevere Warner" I looked into his eye. They were full of love.**

**"You miss her a lot" I said. It was more of a statement then a question.**

**"Yeah" He sighed.**

**"I will tell you what." I started " Once when I was maybe 14 or 15 I fell in love"**

**"What happened" He asked.**

**"He was handsome, dark brown hair, blue eyes. To top it he was a year older. His name was Kevin. So ordinary but he was beyond ordinary. He was polite and held my hand everywhere we went." I sighed.**

**"What went wrong" Jordan asked.**

**"He saw." I paused "We were walking home after dark. We were only a few blocks from the movie theater. Then we got attacked from behind. He got knocked out from the bat. So I barred my fangs. I didn't know he was watching it all. I got in my fighting stance and hissed. They ran away with there tails between there legs. Well not literally. Kevin was okay about me being a vampire. It was my brother. He erased Kevin's mind and told me never to see him again. That was the last time I saw him" I finished.**

**"I guess everybody has had there life screwed up someway. The important thing is just to move on with what you have" Jordan said. I nodded and wipped away a stray tear.**

A/N: Okay so sorry I haven't updated in a while. It's the holidays and I have been busy. Schools starting soon. YAY! (note sarcasm) Jk I love school (in a way.) But anyways I hope you liked this chappy. Only two more left who's sad about that? Anyways hope you liked it. As always READ, REVIEW, SHARE! Love your reviews guys so please! One more thing can yay guys why I picked Cassie as her name *wink* Wink* Author of MI*


	16. Letting Go

**IF YOU ARE SENSITIVE TO DEATH I SUGGEST YOU DON'T READ THIS!  
**

NARRATOR POV

The 6 prophets, Werewolf, fairy, vampire, human, shadowhunter, and Angel gathered hands.

"Okay does everybody have a partner to watch over them" Abigail asked. Jace was with Abigail, Izzy was with Eric, Alec was with Juliet, Simon had Clary, and Maia had Jordan. It was now 11:59 as the moon got ready for the eclipse. The clock turned 12:00 as the moon got covered. They started chanting. After the chant they all collapse into there partners arms. The partners carried them to there bed making them conformable. All they could do now was wait.

**Eric POV**

**The world was not what I imagined. It wasn't dark or scary. The clouds were blue and the sky was white. An alternate universe. I walked on the stone passage till I got to a mansion. The other prophets were there to. Juliet embraced me and we walked into the house. It was old and weary. Ancient and did I mansion old. You could tell by the walls and floors. We walked down the hallways. There were 6 doors. A green old door called to me. I could hear her voice.**

**"Daddy" Cassie called from the other side. I looked at Juliet she nodded her head. I took a deep breath and opened the door.**

**When I opened it a 14 year old Cassie came running up to me hugging me.**

**"Hi Cass" I kissed her head.**

**"Do you know your worst fear is?" She asked. Then I knew this was it.**

**"Aww you don't well let me show you" She giggled as another Cassie appeared. "This is Cassie. I am Cassie. We are both real" She giggled and embraced her twin.**

**"Your worst fear is to loose us mister" Cassie 2 said.**

**"So pick your favorite!" Cassie 1 said. They disappeared.**

**"Behind you"**

**"Daddy help!" Cassie 2 screamed as Cassie 1 held a knife to her throat.**

**"Kill me or she dies!" Cassie 1 said.**

**"NO I am not going to kill you" Cassie 2 screamed as the knife came closer.**

**"PLEASE HELP!" Cassie 2 cried. Blood spilled over the knife.**

**"STOP!" I screamed.**

**"NO not until you kill me" Cassie 1 shouted.**

**"Please" I pleaded. She let go of the knife but dragged Cassie 2 over. She stuck her face in mine and smiled.**

**"Then she is going to die" She tilted her head. She shoved a knife into my hands.**

**"DO IT NOW!" She screamed. I ran to the door and tried to open it. LOCKED.**

**"Fine!" She drug the knife further into Cassie neck.**

**"Daddy please" Cassie 2 said weakly.**

**"LET HER GO" I screamed charging at Cassie 1. I brought the knife on her heart. Blood poured everywhere just as my tears did.**

**"Thanks Pa" Cassie 1 said as she disappeared.**

**"DADDY!" Cassie 2 screamed as she threw herself into my arms.**

**I cried harder. "Its okay daddy, I am fine. I am right here" She soothed.**

**"Cassie is that really you?" I asked.**

**"In 11 more years" She smiled and kissed my cheek. "I will see you then" She pushed me out the door. Where I met Clary and bloody Juliet.**

Clary POV

I hesitated at the door. Then I heard Jace's voice. But it wasn't what I wanted to hear.

"Abigail" His voice called.

"Maybe I am at the wrong door" I thought. I felt a pull and I knew it was mine. I opened the door. Abigail was in Jace's arms.

"Abigail?" I asked. She smiled evilly. Nope definitely not Abigail.

"Hi Clary" She said in a sing-song voice. "Do you know what your fear is?"

"Uh n-no" I stuttered.

"It's loosing what you love, that includes Jace" She paused "Now go leave. He is mine"

"NO!" I shouted. "No matter whom he chooses he is still my friend."

"Are you sure?" She asked. I nodded sternly.

"Jacey?" She sung using my nickname.

"Go Clary your not wanted." He said.

"No I am staying"

"Your alone Clary" Abigail chimed in.

"NO I AM NOT" I shouted. I ran to the door. LOCKED.

"GO CLARY NOW" Jace shouted.

"LIES, it's all lies" I slid down the wall. "You love me you even said it"

"Don't forget the sprinkle of secrets dear Clary" Abigail smirked.

"I am alone all alone, he doesn't love me. It was always Abigail all along" I buried my head in my hands.

Abigail sat by me "That's okay Clary embrace it all your alone and always will be"

"I am all alone" I cried. Everything went quiet. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up. Jace was kneeling by me but no Abigail.

"Jace?" I asked.

"Oh Clary I am right here I will never leave you. You did it you beat your worst fear." He planted a kiss on my lips. He helped me up.

"Now go help the others." He lightly pushed me out the door. Then I met with Juliet and Eric.

**Juliet POV**

**I marched into my door. I was determined to get this over with. Then I perked up and I saw Kevin.**

**"Kevin!" I shouted jumping into his arms.**

**"I am right here" I cried tears of joy.**

**"Picture moment" A voice chuckled. Out of the shadows Eric emerged. He pointed a gun at Kevin.**

**"I told you not to bother him" He clucked his tongue. I barred my fangs.**

**"DON'T YOU HURT HIM" I hissed.**

**"Remember your place sister" Eric demanded.**

**"NO you will not hurt him" I held my hands out.**

**"You would pick him over your brother" He smiled "Your worst fear is to choose over him and me"**

**"I don't know" I screamed to the ceiling. Eric pointed the gun at Kevin then to himself.**

**"Me or Him?" He asked. I looked between the two. He is my brother my mind kept saying. But he was your first love are you going to let him go again?**

**"Please don't make me choose" I begged.**

**"One..." I let out a sob "Two..."**

**"PLEASE!" I screamed.**

**"Thr"**

**"Okay stop I will choose" I stepped closer to Eric. I looked at Kevin. His eyes full of sadness and a pinch of hatred. "I'm so sorry. Soo sorry but he is my brother" I sobbed. I was tempted to grab the gun and point it at myself. Maybe I could. Take the shot and not have to choose. But then I remember I had to face my fear, conquer it.**

**"Is this what you choose" Kevin asked. His voice squeezing my heart. I slowly nodded me head. I looked away and buried my head in Eric's chest. It was loud and painful. Hearing the bang. It echoes in your ears. The tears staining your face. Worst of all the scream of the victim. In this case the scream of Kevin, my beloved. The softness of Eric's shirt vanished and I was all alone. Until I turned around. Kevin was on the floor. Blood surrounding him. His chest moving up and down with each labored breath. I ran to his side.**

**"Kevin Please don't leave" I buried my head in his chest. Covering myself in blood. "Please'' I begged. His hand stroked my hair.**

**"You're free. I will see you again" He whispered. "I love you" Then he took his last breath. I let out a sob.**

**"I love you to" I said to late. After a few moments I stood up and shakily got to the door. I let out a big breath and opened the door. I was met by worried looks of Clary. I collapsed outside the door. My clothes covered in blood. Kevin's blood.**

IZZY POV

I dipped the rag into the cold water. Sweat was running down Eric's face. I blotted his head and kissed his cheek. I saw tears slipping down his face. I brushed them back. His hands tightened at his side. I felt tears coming to my eyes. I couldn't help him and it hurt me.

"Cassie" He murmured. "CASSIE DON'T" His body started to jerk.

"QUICK SOMEBODY GO GET CASSIE!" I shouted. I held his hands down. I smoothed his face with my hand.

"Shh I am here. Please stop" I cried. Cassie came up behind us.

"What is happening to daddy" She asked.

"Cassie come here and tell daddy your here" I moved aside.

"Its okay daddy, I am fine. I am right here" She soothed. He calmed down a bit. She kissed his cheek.

"Thank you Cassie now just keeps holding his hand." I instructed.

"Is daddy having a nightmare" she asked.

"Something like that" I kissed her head.

**Simon POV**

She looked horrible. The tears wouldn't stop coming.

"I'm all alone" She cried.

"I am right here Clary" I kissed her forehead.

"Jace?" She asked. I sighed and signaled for Jace to come over. Her body started shaking. Her crying got heavier.

"Um Jace could you move a little faster." I asked. I switched places and went over to Abigail. She looked fine. Peaceful dead even which would be if her chest wasn't moving. I heard him whispering sweet things in her ear.

"Oh Clary I am right here I will never leave you" He whispered. He gave her a kiss on the mouth.

"Your never alone Clary"

**Alec POV**

Juliet hissed and barred her fangs. I jumped out from where I was.

"Uhh guys" I asked. Simon came over.

"She just mad she want bite you trust me" He smiled and went back over to Clary. I tucked the blanket around her. Patting her head with a wash cloth. She started thrashing and crying harder. It just kept getting worse. I pinned her down. A moment later she stopped. Everything was still no sound. All that was heard was her crying.

"Kevin Please don't leave"

_Who the heck is Kevin?_

"I love you" She whispered before she stopped crying and looked peaceful again. I chuckled nervously and sighed.

**Jordan POV**

**I opened the door. Emily and Justin were sitting together reading a boom. They looked around age 15. Emily stood up.**

**"It's our fault dad" she sighed. "You and even we blame it on ourselves"**

**"What's your fault sweetie?" I asked.**

**"Emily and I killed mom and you know it" Justin came by his sister's side.**

**"It is NOT your fault it is nobody's fault and I don't want you to think that for a second." I scolded.**

**"It is and you know it" Justin demanded.**

**"This is ridicules I am out of here" I turned back and went to the door. LOCKED.**

**"Its are fault" Emily said gravely.**

**"Come have a seat" I sighed. They sat down at my feet. I kneeled down to there level.**

**"Your mom and I loved each other very much. She always wanted kids so we tried. She was ecstatic to find out she was carrying twins. Then the doctor told her about the risks. There was a chance that she wouldn't make it through the delivery. So we talked about it. Truth be told I wanted her to kill it either though I was TOTALLY against abortion. But she said "No matter what, we created these and I am going through no matter what the consequences are and you should just move on." She went through and it was nobody's fault she died it was God's plan to have your mother in heaven with him" I looked at there faces.**

**"Thanks dad" Justin hugged me.**

**"But don't think you conquered your fear, this was only half of it" Emily shoved me out the door.**

**"WAIT what is my fear." I asked.**

**"Letting go is your fear, now go find the rest they need you right now" Emily closed the door. I walked down the hall till I found the right door. I pushed it open. Juliet, Clary, and Eric were all sitting in a half circle. There faces were grave and the girls were bawling. Then I noticed a single white feather. Eric looked up at me a few tears running down his face.**

**"She's gone" He held the feather out to me. "She's gone" He whispered again sadly.**

APOV (THE PROSPECTIVE YOU HAVE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR!)

I walked into the door. He was waiting just like I thought.

"How come I knew you were going to be here" I laughed. Damon chuckled with me.

"Now, now my dear come forward" He held out his hand.

"I rather not" I smiled.

"Your friends have all conquered there fears why don't you" He asked.

"I can't conquer what I don't know" I simply said.

"Your fear is to be judged. Judged on the last day, judgment day. Judged by God afraid he will reject you" He smiled.

"But to conquer it I would have to be dead" I simply said.

"That's where I come in" he smiled. "Either you die and have me kill everybody, or you are stuck here with your friends and I kill everybody else on earth." He sighed "I just LOVE this game!"

"You're a sick man. I am not going down without a fight!" I raised my hands above my head. "Angel come to me! Athena help me fight" Wings burst out of my back, a skirt fluttered around me the armor top for protection. Finally my sword came. **(A/N profile for battle picture ;) **

"You're playing unfair!" He pouted.

"You didn't say there were rules" I winked and lunged at him. He dodged the first attack. He threw darts at me at least 3 every second. I lunged at him again and slicing his side. It healed quickly.

"Abigail!" I heard a voice behind me. I quickly turned around to see Clary, Juliet, and Eric. Damon took this chance and swung at me. It threw me from the air flying down toward them. The ground exploded around me from impacted. Once the dust settled I could see them around me.

"I'm so sorry" Clary started

"Are you okay" Juliet finished

"I'm fine" I got off my back and fixed my wings." Everybody grab my sword and call your powers." I yelled holding out the sword.

"Will we get it back" Juliet asked.

"There's a chance you might not just hurry up we don't have time" I shouted. It seemed like hours before I heard the first.

"I Clarissa Fray give my human and shadowhunter skills to Athena" (**A/N: Athena is the sword name)**

"I Juliet Jameson give my Vampire skills to Athena"

"I Eric Jameson give my Fairy skills to Athena" The sword glowed blue. I flew up to the air feathers trailing behind. Damon laughed.

"You really think you can be me kid don't ya" I smiled.

"No _I_ can't beat you but Athena can" At this he burst out laughing.

"A silly little sword" I raised the sword above my head. With the flick of the wrist the sword turned on me. I turned my head.

"Clary tell Jace I love him and tell Jordan to" Her eyes widened "Goodbye" I whipped my head around and brought the sword down on my stomach. It pierced my skin. I pushed it so it went through my whole body. My hands flew out to my sides. The pupils in my eyes going away so it was just a blue. My skin cracked and light seeped through. Then all of me cracked and the light that came through filled the room. Damon shrieked as it sliced through him turning him into dust. My soul went into the skies and of my body, there was one single feather.

**Jordan's POV**

**"What do you mean she's gone?" I shook my head. Clary closed her eyes.**

**"She killed herself to save us" Juliet held the feather to her chest.**

**"You have to let go ****Jordan**** it's the only way out" Eric patted my shoulder.**

**"NO I am not forgetting about her Abigail, MY SISTER." I fell to my knees. "I have lost everything" I put my head in my hands.**

**"Letting go is not forgetting it's moving on from the past moving toward a better future Abigail would want that" Eric placed the feather in my hands.**

_Flashback:_

_"__Jordan__" 5 year old Abigail asked._

_"What is it little sister?" 16 year old me asked._

_"Can you be my flower girl at my wedding?" She asked innocently._

_"NO" I said_

_"Why not" She whined._

_"One, I'm not a girl. Two, I am too old to be one. Three, who says your getting married" She crossed her arms and pouted. Her lip quivered and tears fell silently._

_"Abigail don't start crying okay here listen. You are going to grow up to be the most beautiful girl ever and you will meet that right guy."_

_"Thank you Onii-san" She hugged me._

_"Onii-san?" I raised my eyebrow._

_"Grandmother taught it to me" She giggled. She then saw my expression._

_"Just move toward the future" She gave me a kiss on the cheek "I love you Big Brother" Then she skipped away._

**"Your right, move toward the future." I held up the feather letting the wind take it away. "Goodbye imouto-san"**

Jaces POV

All them woke with a gasp. They filled there lungs with air. Except for Abigail. Then I saw it. Blood seeping through the covers. I threw them off.

"Wait what" I picked her up in my arms and set her in my lap. Jordan walked over.

"She's gone Jace" I clutched her body tighter. "HOW!" I slammed my fist into the wall making a dent. They all left to give me privacy. Except for Clary. She kneeled and bowed her head. I saw tears soak Abigail's dress where Clary was laying her head.

"She said" Clary broke off into a sob "She loves you" Clary stood up and ran out of the room. I looked into Abigail's face. Then I leaned down and kissed her lips.

"I love you to" I cried. Then the tears came. Me, Jace Lightwood bawled like a baby.

"WHY DID YOU LEAVE US?" I shouted at the motionless body.

"I loved you and you just leave" I said quieter.

_Flashback_

_Abigail put my hand over her heart. "Can you feel it beating" I weakly nodded my head. _

_"This heart, and each beat is yours and always be till I get back you are free to date and love anybody as long as you don't forget my beating heart and our love"_

_I leaned and kissed her one more time and I knew this was going to be our last goodbye and I wanted to savior every moment. We sat down and watched the sunrise go down and the moon come up and I knew in my heart this was probably the last time we would be truly together._

_"How Do I love Thee?_

_Let me count the ways" She started the poem that I remembered_

_And breadth and height" I joined in remembering the same poem._

_"My soul can reach, when feeling out of sight. For the ends of Being and ideal Grace" She said alone._

_"I love thee to the level of every day's most quiet need, by sun and candlelight. I love thee freely, as men strive for Right;" I then said._

_"I love thee purely, as they turn from Praise. I love thee with the passion put to use in my old griefs, and with my childhood's faith" She then said_

_"I love thee with a love I seemed to lose with my lost saints," I said _

_"-I love thee with the breath, Smiles, tears, of all my life"_

_"-and, if God choose, I shall but love thee better after death" We both finished. I leaned into her and whispered one word_

_"**Forever"**_

"I am going to always love you Abigail. But for now Clary is the one I will love her here on earth and I know your up in heaven waiting for me" the light shined through the window and I knew she was smiling down on me.

**A/N:_ THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS WERE NOT WRITTEN BY ME!_ LAST CHAPTER! I know you're mad at me for letting Abigail die. *sigh* but for you Jace and Clary fans yay for you. This is the longest Chappy I have EVER written. And I hope you darn right liked it. I really hope you review thanks! There will be an Epilogue and a Q and A (I will explain later) anyways: THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE PEOPLE WHO HAVE REVIEWED. You guys earn a pat on the back. (Form yourself of course but if I saw you I would HUG you if that's not weird *awkward silence*) If I get at least 5 reviews I will update in less than a week. Thanks bye-bye now. READ REVIEW SHARE!**

**Play list:**

**Angels On The Moon-Thriving Ivory (Abigail's Song)**

**How to Save A Life- The Fray (Clarys Song)**

**Clocks-Coldpaly (Eric's Song)**

**The Scientist- Coldplay (Jace's Song)**

**Fix You-Coldplay (****Jordan****'s Song)**

**Twenty Years- Augustana (Juliet and Kevin's Song)**

**WHOLE STORY: SECRET'S- ONEREPUBLIC**


	17. Epilogue: Christmas Angel

**5 years later:**

The cold December air blew across the small family. A leaf scurried across the road. Little Margaret step on it crushing it into tiny pieces. The pieces danced in the air and flowed down. The chilly wind wrapping around them like blankets. Margaret tugged on her father's hand.

"Daddy hurry uppppp I want to see Cousin Emily" Margaret whined. Her father rumbled with laughter.

"Why can't you be like your sister Emma" Emma smirked and skipped ahead.

"Daddy loves me best" Emma stuck out her tongue and did a raspberry.

"NO Daddy loves me best" Margaret whined.

"Children, come on now mommy and daddy love you all the same" Their mom scolded.

"Yes Mother" The twins said together. The twins smiled and held hands.

"I love you Sissy" Margaret kissed her sister on the cheek.

"And I love you to Marge" She returned the gesture. Jace looked sideways at his wife.

"How did we get so lucky with to loving daughters" Clary sighed.

"Well… There great in all but maybe next year we can go for a boy" Jace smiled.

"Don't push your luck sweetie." She kissed him on the lips. The twins giggled and exchanged glances.

"MOMMY AND DADDY WALKING ON ROAD K-I-S-S-I-N-G" The giggled again.

"Now you two" Jace started.

"Look we are here dear" Clary said. They came to the end of the road where the institute stood proudly.

"COUSIN EMILY" The 4 year-old twins' yelled racing for the door. Emily came shooting out of the door engulfing her cousins in a hug.

"Merry Christmas you two" 6-year old Emily greeted.

"Merry Christmas" Margaret started.

"Emily" Emma finished.

"It is a very merry Christmas indeed" Jace said as his wife slid her arms around him.

"Christmas, a holiday to remember" his wife finished.

Just then Justin came out. He hugged Margaret then crept his way to Emma. He whispered something in her ear making her blush.

"You know we are standing under mistletoe." He whispered. Emma blushed but before she could run off Justin planted a kiss on her lips. Clary started laughing and Jace looked mad.

"Ah young love" Clary sighed.

"That little twerp is going to get it kissing my little baby!" Jace fumed.

Clary laughed again. "Now dear come on there waiting on us" They walked through the door and Cary gave her husband a quick kiss as they passed the mistletoe.

"O my god Izzy!" Clary gasped as she saw Izzy. The two best friends embraced. Which was hard considering Izzy huge belly.

"When's it due" Clary asked.

"_He _is due in two months" Izzy smiled. Clary squeaked and hugged Izzy again.

"Please don't hurt my wife and her baby" Eric said coming around to stand by Izzy.

"Congrates man" Jace said shaking hands.

"Oh Jace did you see that football game last night" Eric started.

"Dude yeah remember that touchdown" Jordan said joining in

"That was a good one" Jace laughed. They slowly walked toward the living room.

"DINNER IN 20" Clary called after them. Juliet came and helped them start dinner. The kids, Emma, Justin, Cassie, Margaret, and Emily were chasing each other around the kitchen.

"Kids go play in the play room" Izzy pointed to the room.

"Yes Auntie" They coursed.

"Kids" The adults rolled there eyes. While the three women were getting ready for dinner the kids decided to bug the dads.

"Daddy tell about Auntie Abigail" Cassie begged. The other kids looked clueless. Eric looked at Jace. Jace nodded his head in approval.

"Well once there was a girl Abigail. She had brown hair and brown eyes. She was such a kind soul. She was a true Angel" Eric said.

"I fell in love with her" Jace stated.

"BUT daddy you love mommy right?" Emma gasp.

"You can love more than one person" Jace said. "And in this case I did" Clary came behind Jace and wrapped her arms around him. They shared a quick kiss.

"We know she's right here with us." Jace said.

"Always" Jordan murmured. The lights flickered off and all that had glow was the beautiful Christmas tree in front of them. They felt her presence and knew she was there.

_In this world you tried _  
_Not leaving me alone behind _  
_There's no other way _  
_I'll pray to the gods: let him stay _

_The memories ease the pain inside _  
_Now I know why _

_All of my memories _  
_Keep you near _  
_It's all about us _  
_Imagine you'd be here _  
_All of my memories _  
_Keep you near _  
_The silent whispers _  
_The silent tears _

_Made me promise I'd try _  
_To find my way back in this life _  
_I hope there is away _  
_To give me a sign you're okay _  
_Reminds me again _  
_It's worth it all _  
_So I can go home _

_All of my memories _  
_Keep you near _  
_It's all about us _  
_Imagine you'd be here _  
_All of my memories _  
_Keep you near _  
_The silent whispers _  
_The silent tears _

_Together in all these memories _  
_I see your smile _  
_All the memories I hold dear _  
_Darling you know I love you till the end of time _

_All of my memories _  
_Keep you near _  
_It's all about us _  
_Imagine you'd be here _  
_All of my memories _  
_Keep you near _  
_The silent whispers _  
_The silent tears _

**_(Song used: Memories by Within Temptation)_**

**ALL DONE! Okay I love all you guys for reviewing I appreciate it. I really do it was you reviewers that kept me going. Sadly I do not own the Mortal Instruments. I want to know if you guys would like me to write another story about Justin and Emma together when they are like 15. So next I am doing a Q and A so just leave your questions in the review box or send me a personal message with your question. The dead line is January 5th and I will try to answer your question as best as I can. I hope you liked Love, Lies, and a Sprinkle of Secrets. This sadly concludes this story.**

_**OKAY one more thing I was thinking of doing a story where Abigail is stuck between heaven and earth. Then she meets prince of darkness who is stuck to. In this thing Clary and Jace are together but they help Abigail get out. I don't know it was just a thought. It's kind of based off the song somewhere By Within Temptation. Tell me which one or should I just give up writing all together. (Joke)**_


End file.
